Reasons of the Heart
by bali55
Summary: Tenten refused to let Neji Hyuga know how much that one night from prom night hurt. It might be ten years since they saw each other, but he still rubbed her the wrong way.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story **_

_**I do not have a name for it yet.**_

_**The Story focuses on Neji and Tenten mainly and the other couples pop up now and again. **_

_**If anybody has an Idea for a name for this story let me know.**_

_**The characters are from Naruto, but based in this century, so the branch and main family does not exist and the Uchiha family was not murdered by Itachi.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto**_

**Here is a Preview of the Story **

Tenten refused to let Neji Hyuga know how much that one night from prom night hurt. It might be ten years since they saw each other, but he still rubbed her the wrong way, as he was the only guy who brought her insecurities to the surface!

It was some consolation to see that he still had fan girls who chased and stalked him all the time, even if he is still the sexy, good looking daredevil. The quicker hinata's wedding was over, the quicker she could leave, except it appeared that Neji was making it hard to do so!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_**The heart has its reasons, which reason does not know**_

The sun was shining, the night after prom. A brown haired girl slowly opened her eyes to the bright rays shining. Feeling the weight on her waist, she turned her head to look at the person next to her. Seeing a boy with long brown haired and recognising the eagle tattoo, realising her mistake she fled from the room. Putting on her shoes, and just about to run out the front door, she bumped into her best friend. The brown hair girl looked at her best friend with shame and mortification, at being caught leaving. 'It was a mistake, I am leaving to go to Suna university, we will keep in touch right?' asked the brown hair beauty. 'Of course, we are best friends, but you will not be able to avoid him forever' replied the pale eye lavender girl. Seeing her best friend run off the pale eye lavender girl whispered to herself 'may she find happiness, and be safe'.

**10 years later Konoha Airport**

A guy dressed in a black suit with black sunglasses on searched the entrance looked for blonde hair. 'Sasuke over here' shouted Naruto, jumping up and down, excitement radiating off him in waves. 'So you finally popped the question to Hinata' said Sasuke. 'Yeah, come on Neji and Sikamaru are waiting, let's go' replied Naruto. The two men arrived at the white rose restaurant seeing Neji and Sikamaru they both walked over. 'Are you going to take off those sunglasses Uchiha, asked Neji? Sasuke took off his glasses and the rest of the guys were shocked to see the intriguing black eye that the Uchiha had on his face. Sikamaru being the first to recover asked 'what happened and who gave you the black eye' 'well there was a delay in England and I bumped into this pink haired woman, absolutely stunning, let's just say she did not like the Uchiha charm' replied Sasuke. 'Ha ha you got punched by a girl teme' 'shut it dope, we aren't in high school anymore' replied the Hyuga. 'Hey guys, just nipping out for a few minutes' said Sikamaru. The other guys knew who was going to ring his wife Ino, to check up on her, as he recently found out he was going to be a father.

**Rome**

On the other side of the world, in Rome a Pink haired lady was waiting for her best friend to pick her up from the airport, when a lady with blonde hair bumped into her whispering 'Sakura' 'Teni, are you hiding from the paparazzi again' demanded Sakura. 'Yeah, you have no idea the trouble I have to go to get some privacy replied Tenten. 'Well it is your fault for being an intenational model' repiled Sakura. The girls drove back to Tenten's place. 'Wow you have a beautiful apartment' 'thanks Saki, so how was the flight' demanded Tenten. 'Ok I suppose, until some imbecile thought he was god's gift to women starting flirting with me' replied Sakura. The girls spent the afternoon in the pool relaxing and catching up on old college memories, where they first met, when Tenten's phone started blaring out "The kills; Sour Cherry" 'hello, Tenten speaking' 'Teni, it's me Hinata I'm getting married, and you're the maid of honour, I'm sending the Hyuga plane to pick you up in an hour ok' said Hinata. 'OMG, yes and congratulations, is it ok for me to bring a friend along' replied Tenten. 'Male or female Teni, are you holding out on me' demanded Hinata. 'No she is an old college friend' replied Tenten. 'Yeah, that's ok and I will see you soon' replied Hinata. 'Sakura pack your bags we are going to Konoha'.

**Over to Hinata and Naruto's House**

Hinata just put the phone down, when Neji started calling for her. 'Hinata, there you are, who were you on the phone to' asked Neji. 'Just an old friend' she replied. They walked out to the living room 'Surprise, yelled her 18 year old sister and father' 'I thought you guys were not coming till next week' asked Hinata. 'Well we decided to come early, after all, my baby girl is getting married' said Hiashi. 'I am leaving, I will see you all later' said Neji, leaving while talking on his phone at the same time. 'So Hinata tell me what type of women is Neji dating these days, his escapades with these bimbos and sluts are tiring' demanded Hiashi. Hanabi on the other hand just answered 'sluts, but there was a girl that he could not hold onto, that left him'. 'Well who is she' demanded Hiashi. 'My old friend Tenten, the only girl perfect for him, she is his equal dad' replied Hinata. 'I remember Kai's daughter, she left in a hurry straight after Graduation' replied Hiashi. Hanabi and Hiashi left to rest, after flying to California, jet lag getting to them. Hinata on the other hand rang her good friend from college Ino Nara. 'Ino its Hinata I am picking you up, we are going to the airport to pick up a close friend of mine I want you to meet ok' said Hinata. 'Yeah ok I am at the office, I will be waiting by the entrance' replied Ino. While Ino was waiting for Hinata to pick her up, her phone rang 'Hey baby; how are you and the baby, nothing happened' demanded Sikamaru. 'We are both fine, don't stress honey, I'm going to the airport to with Hinata to pick up an old high school friend of hers ok, love you' replied Ino. 'I love you too baby' replied Shikamaru.

**White Rose Restaurant **

'Finished checking up on Ino' asked Neji. 'Yeah her and the baby are ok, she is off to the airport, with Hinata to pick up an old high school friend of hinata's' replied Sikamaru. Sikamaru and Naruto were discussing music for the wedding and did not notice Neji smirking, while Sasuke knew what was happening and raised his eyebrow at his best friend. 'Guys we are leaving I'm staying at Neji's place if you need me ok' said Sasuke. Sasuke and Neji both left, driving straight to Neji's house. 'So what are you going to do Neji' demanded Sasuke. Neji just walked in and said 'Tenten is coming home' smiling while walking up the stairs, while Sasuke looks on.

**Hyuga Plane**

Tenten watched as Sakura slept peacefully and tried to sleep but the butterflies in her stomach were making it impossible. After 10 years she would be returning to Konoha and the past she left behind, with that on her mind she finally closed her eyes.

**Plz review and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_**Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses**_

The girls had landed and Tenten as usual donned her trademarked disguise, she and Sakura walked through the airport, with Tenten trying to spot Hinata, after all it had been ten years since she last saw her. _'Hinata, it has been to long' _said Teni. '_OMG Teni, is that you' _replied Hinata. _'Yeah, not so loudly, it is hard trying to avoid these fan people sometimes'_ said TenTen, while Sakura was laughing in the background. Tenten and Hinata made the introductions so everyone knew who was who. The girls drove to Hinata's place, as Sakura and Tenten were living with her, until the wedding.

The girls were catching up and found that they all got along very well, even if Ino was a bit perky for Sakura and Tenten's taste. _'I am picking you all up tomorrow, because we are going shopping'_ shouted Ino as she left heading for the door, as her driver picked her up. _'So Teni, wow I can't believe you're a model, what the hell happened to the tomboy girl, I knew in high school'_ asked Hinata. _'Moi, I'm still a tomboy, asked Sakura she rivals me in that area'_ replied TenTen. _'True, true I am the Queen of the tomboys'_ replied Sakura. Hinata noticed how tried both Sakura and Tenten looked and showed them to the rooms they would be sleeping in, telling both dinner would be on the table when they wake up and that they would get to meet her fiancée. After closing the doors, Hinata took a walk around her garden, suppressing the jealousy feelings in seeing the friendship and how close Tenten and Sakura were, remembering her high school days with the brown eyed beauty.

'_Hinata, where are you'_ shouted Hanabi. The sisters started talking, when Hinata let her know that Tenten was back. '_Really where the hell she is, damn we have so much to catch up' _replied Hanabi. _'Come help me in the kitchen and where is dad'_ asked Hinata. _'Neji picked him up, think that dad wanted to talk to him'_ replied Hanabi. At the same time the sisters were cooking, TenTen went to use the spa outside. Sakura on the other hand was fixing the SLR Cristal Laurite Silver, in Hinata's garage, when a car pulled up onto the driveway and out stepped the guy she punched and two people, who she assumed were related to Hinata.

"_YOU"_ shouted Sakura and Sasuke, while pointing at each other, Hiashi sensing some tension, went to find his daughters and Neji gave the pink haired girl a once over, assuming that was who punched Sasuke. Hinata noticed her father and they started talking about the upcoming wedding, totally forgetting about Neji and Tenten for the time being. Neji noticed the light on the west side of the house that overlooks the mountains, deciding to investigate; he opens the door and noticed that someone was in the spa.

NEJI HYGUA!

It had been over ten years since Tenten Kunai had laid eyes upon him, but she recognised him instantly. He had barely changed. He was still fantastically handsome and sexiness radiated of him, the maturity of the years adding to, rather than diminishing his attractiveness. Tenten blamed her dizziness on the shock of his sudden appearance, but the plunge of her heart and the tingle shooting up her spine were old, annoyingly familiar signs. She had always felt breathless and light headed in his presence. Neji Hyuga, she wasn't surprised he had taken over Hyuga corps, and the hotel business he had sent up with his friends was even more impressive, secretly she was a little jealous, but at the same time glad she could travel the world.

But then everything had always been too easy for him and he had no need to stretch himself, because everything he had ever wanted had always fallen straight into his lap, including her. Her eyes travelled up over booted feet, up the tight faded denim that hugged his thighs and strained across the strong hips and over the tight muscled t-shirt. He may have grown up over the years, but she could swear that he was still wearing the same clothes when he was seventeen. By the time she got to his face, she was braced by the devastating effect. His hair was even more darker, than his teenage years, the face still showed how handsome he still was and those fathomless pearl eyes, that good stare into your soul, that had plunged numerous schoolgirls into fits of delights.

The memory brought her up short. _'Don't you know that it is dangerous to sneak up on people?' _she snapped, belatedly, hoping that he didn't realise she was in shock. Now he smirked, not smiled. The smirked that had been famous over his school years. Tenten found it as endearing as a crocodile's grin. _'Not as dangerous at what you are flashing sweetheart'_ he drawled. Horrified, Tenten realised that the underwater lights she put on were still on and that Neji standing over her could see all her breasts bobbing freely just beneath the surface of the steamy pool, her ribs lacing her waist downwards towards the dark shadowed centre. With an angry gasp she...

**Plz Review **

**Thank You to everyone who reviwed**

**Plz don't stop giving me ideas for a name for this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_**My Only Love Sprung From My Only Hate**_

With an angry gasp Tenten, reached up and slapped the smirk of his face, completely forgetting she was in the spa without any clothes on, realising her mistake she sunk lower to conceal herself. _'How dare you, have you no respect'_, Tenten shouted at him. Neji was shocked, but shook it off, after all she had one hell of a body, and at the same moment Hinata and Sakura ran in looking from Tenten to Neji. _'Tenten, where were you'_ asked Sakura not realising her mistake. Neji finally looked at her, realising that it was Tenten, sitting in the spa. _'Tenten kunai?'_ his brows shot up and then snapped down again as his humour quickly died, the pearl eyes were filled with a speculative contempt that made Tenten bristle. Was his ego that wounded after all these years? Neji walked away after that, slamming the door on his way out. _'Sorry Teni, I didn't know he would be staying for dinner'_ said Hinata. Sakura on the other hand realised her mistake _'OMG that's Neji'_ she shouted. Tenten nodded her head and pulled the towel down, to wrap herself in it to get out of the spa. Tenten and Sakura left to shower and get change, with Tenten saying to Hinata that it was bound to happen eventually, before following Sakura up the stairs.

With everyone seated at the table, the atmosphere was uncomfortable, until Naruto shouted _'you're Tenten kunai the model, wow at our table'_ everyone, mostly the girls talked about the life of a model, while Hiashi was pondering Sakura Haruno's name. _'Sakura Haruno, you're the youngest doctor, the medic reviews rave about you' _asked Hiashi. Sakura answered him and got into a discussion on neurology, while Sasuke was impressed, but disappointed the doctor was not paying him any attention. Neji on the other was thinking of ways to make Tenten stay in Konoha with him, while thinking of making her give up her modelling career, not liking the billboards of her modelling Gucci underwear, she was his dam it, his alone. Sikamaru, sensing the tension radiating of Sasuke and Neji decided to focus on a different, but safe topic _'what are you guys doing tomorrow'_ he demanded. _'We are going shopping tomorrow honey'_ Ino replied. Sasuke said that he would join them as yuki his sister in law was pregnant again and he needed to buy some things for the little girl. '_Father what are you doing tomorrow'_ demanded Hinata. Hiashi said he was going to work Neji, to put the fear into some of his employees and everyone at the table started laughing. After a while Ino and Sikamaru left, with him saying she had enough fun for the day and her and baby needed to rest. Neji took one more look at Tenten and kissed his cousins saying he would see them later, with Sasuke in tow _'see you later pinky'_ he said to Sakura. Hiashi on the other hand held a hand to his mouth to hide the laughter, at the look on Sasuke's face after Sakura kneed him, in an important place. Following his ordeal, Neji helped Sasuke out of the house and the rest of them went to do their own things.

Before going to bed Hinata checked all the windows and doors and noticed a light shining on the back porch, overlooking the gardens. Walking there to check to see why the light was on, she overhead Tenten and Sakura talking, about her cousin and the problem Tenten faced, feeling her jealousy rise again, she left the two girls to talk and decided if Tenten wanted to talk to her, she would be there for her friend.

**Over to Neji's place **

Sasuke and Neji were discussing tactics and ideas on how to woo their specific ladies; Neji went to bed thinking of the past.

_**Neji: Yo Sasuke she said yes, we are going to prom together**_

_**Sasuke: Damn, you better treat her right you know, Tenten is one in a million, you can't get girls like her **_

_**Neji: Yeah man I hear ya, see you at the dance. **_

_**After the dance Tenten and Neji were walking and enjoying each other's company, talking about memories and everything they could think of. The night got better as they spelt together, with Neji thinking it her body was made for his and his alone, not believing that the girl he loved was in his arms, and gave him the perfect gift. With the sun shining brightly Neji turned around to greet his beloved, to notice she was nowhere around, the bathroom was empty and everything. Smelling coffee he went downstairs, to notice his cousin Hinata sitting at the table. '**__**She's gone and it is your entire fault Neji, I lost my best friend'**__** shouted Hinata at him. **__**'What do you mean she's gone'**__** asked Neji. **__**'she was humiliated and ashamed that she slept with you, she realised that she was just another notch on your bed post, I thought you loved her, how could you'**__** Hinata shouted back, not realising Hanabi was listening in on their conversation. Hinata looked at her cousin and saw his crestfallen face, and immediately realised that he indeed loved the brown haired girl. **__**'I thought she knew why the hell do you think I asked her to prom'**__** Neji replied, slamming the door on the way out to look for Tenten. Arriving at her house, her father said she had already left and that she left him a letter. **_

_**To Neji,**_

_**You bastard, how could you, I can't believe I slept with you, I'm just another one of those girls, what was it get Tenten into bed, and that would have been every girl in senior year except your cousin. You are an uncouth, muscle bound, immoral reptile and I hope you fucking rot in hell you fucking jerk. **_

_**From Tenten, another girl on your bed post. I hope that makes you proud you ungrateful prick. **_

Neji woke up and pulled the letter out of a box of memories, realising that this time, he would force her hand and make her stay any way he could, even if that means getting her pregnant with his child.

**Plz Review and give me some more ideas for the title**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reasons of the Heart**

**Chapter 4 **

_**Never close your lips to those whom you have opened your heart**_

The alarm in Tenten's room was ringing but she was dead to the world, Sakura pulled the curtains letting the sunlight stream through.

**Ten:** _WTF, why you letting in the sun Saki, I want to sleep_

**Saki:** _Hurry up and get dressed Ino is here already to start shopping, and yeah I know it is only eight am, I will see you downstairs_

Dressed and washed Tenten joined the rest of the girls downstairs to enjoy breakfast. Ino was wearing an off the shoulder white top with black leggings and flat white pumps, showing off her bump proudly, but looking hot at the same time. Hinata had on a white dress with baby white pumps. Sakura had on a pair of grey skinny jeans, with a black cami and a white crop top on top with a silver design of flowers diagonally on the crop top with ankle flat boots. Tenten wore a pair of black skinny jeans and black flat high boots with an off the shoulder red top like Ino, only with it being shorter in length. The girls left to go shopping with Ino saying that her bodyguard Kevin will be accompanying them, because Sikamaru is very protective and they needed someone to carry the bags. The girls spent the rest of the morning dodging fans who tried to get Tenten's and Ino's autograph, before arriving at the Red Rose restaurant to have lunch.

**Waiter**: _Mrs Nara your husband is waiting for you and your friends follow me_

They walked over to the patio, which overlooks the beautiful rose garden to enjoy lunch with Sikamaru, and were shocked to see Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. The only available seat left was next to Neji, Tenten decided instead of being childish she would sit by him, they were both adults now, surely they good deal with seating next to each other. Sasuke started the conversation off pissing off Sakura at the same time.

**Sakura:** _Who the hells are you calling pinky, duck hair_

Sikamaru being a mediator, decided to tell everyone his and Ino's news, instead of waiting till later. _'Hey this is troublesome, but Ino and I have some news, so pinky and duck hair shut up'_ said Sika.

**Ino:** _Sika and I are going to have a baby boy, guess we wanted to get the room and things done early and by the way Hinata being a great designer that you will you do the room for the baby and also will you be his godmother_

**Hinata:**_ Yes and Yes _

Congratulations, was passed around the table along with, a scan of the baby, when Tenten's phone went off. She apologised and left the restaurant to take the call, angering Neji in the process, not that she noticed. _'Sorry everyone, that was Kai, apparently they don't understand that I am on holiday'_ replied Tenten. Tenten explained they were going to do a charity function, where females will be auctioned off and the money will be going to each individual woman's choice of charity and asked Ino if she would design the clothes.

**Sakura:** _Well Teni me and you are definitely joining in, Give me the phone I want to talk to Kai_

**Sakura:** _Kai, it is Saki, Teni and I are in the show, and also Ino Nara will be designing the clothes k, yeah I will tell her to meet you there_

**Sakura:** _Teni, Kai wants you to meet him at Lily Blue hotel now_

Neji looked around and noticed that Tenten hadn't finished eating, he griped her wrist to prevent her from leaving and asked _'where are you going, you haven't finished eating'_ Tenten looked at him if he was crazy and demanded he let go of her wrist. He allowed her to leave and at the same time Sakura asked Hinata if she would agree to be part of the show. Hinata agreed and decided to put down Hanabi's name as well.

**Hinata:** _Do you usually help out with Tenten with her modelling Sakura_

**Sakura:** _Yea, if I am off, or when she is back home since we both live in California, I sometimes join in for the Photo Shoots_

Neji on the other hand had enough about hearing about Tenten's life and he decided to excuse himself, he kissed his cousin on the cheek and said he would see her for dinner. Naruto of course had to break the silence.

**Naruto:** _What is wrong with Neji and Tenten, did they date of something, it looked like he wanted to kill that guy Kai_

_**Sasuke**__: No Tenten and Neji never, ever dated_

Sakura opened her mouth before Hinata could say anything. _'Nothing I guessed he did not want the food to go to waste, plus Teni hardly ever gets to finish her food off anyway, someone needs to remind her' _Sakura excused herself, saying she was going shopping, for some car parts for Hinata's Car, she was fixing the other day and Sasuke decided to accompany, her.

**Sasuke:** _So_ _Doctor Haruno, wow that is impressive, what made you want to be a doctor_?

Sakura looked at him in shocked; he actually wanted to have a conversation. _'well, since I was little, my godmother is a well known doctor and I trained under her, when I was old enough, I enjoy seeing the happiness on people's faces when they receive good news, if I can help, so be it, so what about you'_ she replied.

**Sasuke:** _Talking over half the family business and owning my own business is what I wanted in life and no, not everything was handed to me on a silver platter, my father made me and my brother work for the company part time when we were old enough before deeming us ready to work for the company, so do you have any siblings?_

**Sakura:** _No, Tenten is like my sister, and this will be perfect for your niece when she is born, see you later duck hair._

Sasuke looked at the girl running away from him and decided to take her advice, he slowly admitted he enjoyed her company to himself, at the same time as deciding to tell Neji to handle his emotions better; the guy was starting to make himself look crazy. The rest of the groups went their own ways. Naruto kissed Hinata and left for Neji's place, reminding her he was picking her up for dinner, just the two of them. When she entered her place she saw Sakura, Hanabi and Tenten trying to cook in the kitchen and couldn't stop herself from laughing. They explained that they wanted to do something for her and she said that they should go out to eat, completely forgetting her father and Neji, as she was having a romantic dinner out with Naruto.

**Sakura:** _Come on Hinata, we have to get you dressed and ready_

So the girls all went upstairs to help Hinata get ready. After an hour or so, Sakura was applying last minute make up to Hinata's face, when the doorbell rang. _'OMG its Naruto, I'm not ready'_ said Hinata. _'Don't worry I will keep him company'_ replied Tenten and Hanabi. The two girls left to mess with Naruto's head.

Sakura: _You know I am glad Tenten introduced me to you, she talks about you a lot, and I am not replacing you in her heart, Tenten and I have a different type of connection_

**Hinata:** _I am sorry Sakura, I never meant to hurt your feelings, I guess I was jealous and I am glad she introduced us as well, now I have a doctor on call whenever I want _

Naruto was getting agitated, waiting for Hinata and did not know what to say when she finally came down the stairs, he was shocked by her appearance

**Hanabi:** _Say something Idiot_

**Naruto:** _WOW_

Hinata was dressed in a whitish, creamy strapless dress, with a black ribbon going around under her breast, which flowed with her dress, including her open toed black heels. Sakura made sure the makeup was natural, but centred on her eyes and her hair was clip on one side, making a sweeping effect. Overall she looked extremely hot and sexy.

**Hanabi:** _Be Safe and use a condom yeah, I don't need to be an aunt yet_

Naruto and Hinata blushed, while Sakura and Tenten were laughing.

**Hanabi:** _Let's go out for dinner, I can introduce to some of my friends, let's get dressed_

The girls raced upstairs to get dressed. Tenten was wearing a vintage dress style with sheer black lace top with rhinestone buttons, the dress ended just above her knees and she teamed the dress with black high heels and left her hair down. Sakura was wearing a black cheongsam (or qipao) dress, with cherry blossoms on it. She wore her hair down and matched it with black high heels as well. Hanabi was a bit of a rocker, so she was wearing a halter corset-style attached to a flared plaid skirt, with a cross dangling from her neck and black army boots, her makeup reflected her style and her hair was in a pony tail. The girls went out to eat in a place of Hanabi's choosing and decided to hit some nightclubs afterwards.

**Plz Review**

**Thank you to everyone who does**

**Sorry for any spelling errors **

**I will update my other stories soon; sorry I am on holiday with my mates in ****Tijuana, talking a break in my hotel, due to sun burn**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am Back from my holiday and will try an update as soon as possible**

**Reasons of the Heart**

**Chapter 5 **

_**A love that is denied only goes stronger**_

**Just to let everyone know, these are old friends of Hanabi, when she was younger and living in Konoha. She still keeps in touch with them**

Hanabi took the girls to her favourite restaurant The French Laundry (**this is a real restaurant in Napa Valley California)**, where Tenten and Sakura were introduced to her friends.

**Sarah:** _OMG, Hanabi you did not tell us that you knew Dr Haruno and Tenten the model_

**Yuki:** _I Know, Dr Haruno I am a huge fan, and hope to be like you one day_

**Hanabi:** _Tenten, Sakura, these are my friends Sarah and Yuki, and Layla is missing, but you will meet her soon_

**Layla:** _Sorry I am late, OMG you are Tenten the model, wow _

Sakura and Tenten just laughed, both being subjected to this type of behaviour most of the time. The girls spent a deal of time chatting and eating. Tenten and Sakura both gave out tips to the girls, (**the girls are all eighteen**). After dinner the group of girls left to Hanabi's favourite nightclub 'The Jade'. The waited in line to get into the club, even though Tenten could have gotten them through the door quickly. Other people waiting were shocked to see the model waiting just like them, whispering to each other and daring each other to get her autograph.

**Tenten:** _This place is nice_

**Sakura:** _I agree with you, table at the back_

Sakura lead them to the table by dragging Tenten with her, making them look intimate and also ignoring the whispers surrounding them. The girls all ordered their drinks and got up to dance with each other. Teni and Saki were both enjoying themselves, unaware of two people staring at them.

**Random Guy 1:** _You know how much money we would get for sleeping with a celebrity_

**Random Guy 2:** _Millions, we can blackmail her as well, but pinky is mine, damn they are both fine_

The two random men staring at Saki and Teni did not notice Layla overhearing them, being sober, due to the fact she had to work the next morning. She ran over to tell Hanabi, who couldn't understand, so instead she took Hanabi's number and rang Hinata, but the girl turned her phone off. Layla rang Neji, next

**Neji:** _Hello, Neji speaking_

**Layla:** _Neji, I am a friend of Hanabi_

**Neji:** _Is something wrong_

**Sasuke:** _What's wrong?_

Neji put the phone on loud speaker, so Sasuke could hear as well. Layla explained everything, taking her time, so both men could ask.

**Neji:** _Where are you both, hold on me and Sasuke are on our way, keep an eye on them all_

**Sasuke:** _Where are they?_

**Neji:** _'The Jade'_

Neji and Sasuke drove as fast as possible to reach the club, upon entering the club they noticed the drunk state of the two women, along with Hanabi and the other two of her friends, meeting up with Layla, Neji gave her money to Hanabi and the rest home by taxi, making sure that the girls all went to Layla's place and that she rang him once all four of them were safe in her house. Sasuke on the other hand, kept an eye out on their women, who were now table dancing.

**Sasuke:** _Ok men, break it up, get the fuck away from my girl_

Neji followed suit and they both drag the girls to the car and strapped them in, before driving off to Neji's place. He received a call from Layla saying the girls were safe and sound and him saying he would pick Hanabi up tomorrow. Turning around he saw Sasuke carrying a pillow and quilt to sleep on the couch.

**Sasuke:** _I don't need another black eye ok, quit giving me that look_

**Neji:** _What look, Chicken_

Neji ran to his room, to see that Tenten was now undressed and posing on his bed, completely drunk and unaware of what she was doing.

Tenten: _Hello big boy, I have been waiting for a ruff night with you_

Neji stared at her and battling with himself decided to be a gentlemen, dressed her in his shirt and drag her to bed with him **(fully clothed)** to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Neji woke up to the smell of chocolate and turned over to look at TenTen, who was still sleeping. It also looked liked she moves in her sleep, exposing her lacy black bra to Neji and the way his shirt rode up on her to give him a glimpse of her lacy black knickers, what every man likes to see in the morning. She spelt like heaven and melted chocolate, which was enticing and alluring. Her hair still felt the same, soft and silky; he wondered if she still tasted the same. Tenten stirred. She fluttered her eyes open, and then turned, seeing pearl eyes she gasped. She was shocked at the way the Neji was gazing at her. His hands were by her neck, twisting and playing with a strand of her hair.

_"What the fuck?"_ Tenten shrieked and moaned, from the excruciating pain in her head. She sat up. Where the hell am I? _"Hyuga what the fuck did you do"._ _"Why the hell am I in your bedroom, Hyuga?"_ she asked, looking around the room. And then she fell back down into the soft, downy pillows of Neji's bed. Neji pinned her on the bed, so she could not move. _"Do you not remember yesterday Teni"_ said Neji, while his fingers played with her bra strap. Tenten felt uncomfortable in this position, and tried to move, without any success. _"So what do you remember Teni"_ he asked again. Tenten moaned again and closed her eyes to shut out the vision of a shirtless Neji, with tussled bed hair. Tenten opened her eyes with a suddenness that hurt. _"I distinctly remember..." she replied._ Neji smirked at her as he watched her face change from a sickly shade of pale to a faint blush. _"Get off me I have to meet Hinata at the bridal shop Hyuga"_.

"_Darling",_ came the purring answer, _"you batted your eyelashes at me, and draped and nestled and nudged like a little kitten wanting to be petted. And I said; ask me again in the morning. Are you going to follow through, Teni and bless me with your royal favours" _Neji said as his head moved closer to hers. _"Go to Hell"_ she snarled wretchedly, not wanting to dwell on her alcohol induced wantonness of the night before. He was taking shameless advantage of her hangover and if she was not so weak she would have made him regret it. "_I think your behaviour last night acknowledges an important truth, don't you"_ asked Neji. Tenten glared at him and replied with _"oh"_ and thought of ways to get rid of him being on top of her. _"Whatever chemistry that was at work between us when, we were too young to appreciate its potent rarity is still there"_. Tenten looked at him, like he was crazy. _"I don't know what the hell you are talking about, get off me"_ she denied. Neji shook his head in amused reproof, reading the panic in her beautiful golden brown eyes as he lowered his head, his teeth sank softly into her vulnerable lower lip, his certainty absorbed into the pores of her skin as he lowered himself onto her, pushing her back into the pillow, so that she accepted the weight of his chest against her tingling breasts, the clean scent of him in her nostrils, the taste of him in her mouth.

The intimate curl of his tongue inside her mouth set of a chain reaction in her body which recoiled even as it delighted in a trapped feeling of pleasure. Memories flashed through her mind, as Neji's hand moved lower and she started thrashing, trying to get her off him. She head butted him and then slapped him. She gathered her clothes and ran to the bathroom, where she dressed quickly and ran out of his room. Teni walked into the Kitchen, where she found Sakura eating breakfast with Sasuke. Sakura took one looked at TenTen and knew that they had to leave. The two girls hailed a cab outside and left for Hinata's place. Neji stared out window, watching her run away again and he signed, he should have taken it slower.

**Sasuke:** _Do I want to know why Teni rushed out of here in a panic_

**Neji:** _No, she keeps running away whenever I bring up the topic of US_

**Over to the Bridal Shop**

Teni and Saki had a shower and changed their clothes before heading over to the bridal shop. Tenten donned her trademark disguise, with navy blue short shorts and a cute little checked red shirt, with navy Nike trainers. Sakura had donned on a pair of white Capri's and a hello kitty t-shirt in red with red flats. Tenten and Sakura blinked as they looked around the shop trying to spot Ino and Hinata. _"This place is so…"_._"White"_ Sakura concluded. They heard Ino _"I think the dresses are beautiful,"_ Ino stated, staring at the white clothing. Hinata turned around and spotted them.

**Hinata:** _You both are late, what happen?_

**Sakura:** _Sorry, your sister is wild, and the taxi was late_

**Tenten:** _Where is Hanabi, I thought she would be here before us_

**Hinata:** _She outside on her phone_

Somehow, in the masses of the large, white gowns, and the different colours and styles Hinata found two dresses she could not decide on. The five girls had been in the shop for four hours already. Thank god the shop provided drinks. Hinata finally chose the dress she wanted and tried it on for her friends, so they could have one last say. After all most of the same answers came out of their mouths, while she was trying on other dresses, she wanted them to be speechless, that is how she would know she found the right dress. The wedding dress Hinata chose was an empire waist gown, with an amazing overlaid bodice, the diagonal rumple on the waist draws the eye in to flatter her body shape and the wedding dress has a lace up back closure with a glamorous side sweeping train. The dress gave Hinata an overall important soft romantic feel for her wedding. When she stepped out for her friends their mouths fell open and they could only stare.

**Teni:** _WOW, I, ..., I Mean, Wow_

**Sakura: **_Damn, You, you look beautiful_

**Ino:** _I don't know what to say, except Naruto will be knocked off his socks, you look stunning Hina_

**Hanabi:** _Mom would be proud, sis_

Hinata wiped her tears and thanked her friends. She changed into her regular clothes and they all left the shop to go have a late lunch.

**Plz Review**

**Thank you to everyone who does review**

**Sorry for any spelling errors **


	7. Chapter 7

**Reasons of the Heart**

**Chapter 6**

_**You have my heart in your hands**_

The preparations for the wedding were under way and TenTen was busy with the charity auction and being stalked by fans and the paparazzi every time she stepped out, luckily she was good at dodging them, so they never figured out where she was staying. Hinata was shocked that Sakura had managed to fix her car, something even her cousin and Sasuke could not do.

**Hinata:** _Thanks, you really are crazy_

**Sakura:** _I know I worked part time as a mechanic during university, I find it fun_

**Hinata:** _So what are you up to today?_

**Sakura:** _I am going to meet Teni later, why don't you join us_

**Hinata:** _No it is ok; I will be back in time for the auction, getting last minute_ _wedding preparations done_

**Sakura:** _Ok see you later_

Hinata left to sort a misunderstanding about the flowers she wanted and decided to meet up with her cousin for lunch. While that was going on Tenten came back from sorting out the last of the girls who would be auctioned of today for the charity. She ran up to the room she was using at Hinata's place to shower and change. Tenten donned a pair of plaid khaki shorts with a cute panda on her t-shirt and a pair of red flip flops.

**Teni:** _Sakura where are you?_

**Sakura:** _Will you stop shouting_

Sakura walked out of the kitchen dressed like Tenten, but instead of a t-shirt she had on a red checked shirt with plain white shorts. It amazed them how alike they dressed and thought too.

**Sakura:** _We almost look like twins, get a pink wig_

**Tenten:** _Funny, let's go Kai is waiting for us _

**Hyuga office**

Neji and Sasuke were discussing a business deal that would be beneficial to both their companies and ideas on how to expand their hotel empire, when Hinata walked in. She kissed Neji and Sasuke on the cheek and asked how Sasuke's sister-in law was and could imagine Itachi losing his cool again.

**Sasuke:** _I got to go said I would help dope with some stuff for the wedding_

**Hinata:** _Honestly can't you two be nice to my fiancée _

**Neji:** _We could, but it would not be fun at all, see you later Sasuke _

**Hinata:** _Let's go, I'm starving _

**Neji:** _The Spirit be ok_

**Hinata:** _Yup now let's go_

**The Spirit restaurant**

**Kai:** _Teni darling and Saki sweetie, how are you two?_

**Teni:** _Good _

**Saki:** _Good, you_

**Kai:** _Absolutely divine darlings, now Sakura are you going to leave the hospital behind and model for me_

Sakura and Tenten just laughed knowing Sakura would never give up something important as being a doctor. The three of them talked about upcoming events, especially the auction charity talking place this evening. However the three of them did not notice Neji and Hinata walking in. Hinata went to the toilets and left Neji to get a table. Being seated by the maitre, carefully sipping his wine, he heard laughing and Neji turned around to recognise Tenten, Sakura and a random guy laughing and talking at another table, further in the corner, shielding them from the windows. Hinata walked out of the washroom and noticed the glare her cousin was directing, following his glare she chuckled.

**Hinata:** _Snap out of it already_

**Neji:** _Sorry, I don't know what the hell she is finding funny and who is the idiot with her and Sakura _

**Hinata:** _That's Kai, her agent he is actually quite funny and gay, so no one is stealing her from you yet_

The two Hyugas ordered their food and sat talking about random things and most primarily Hinata's wedding, avoiding the subject of Tenten, until Neji glared at her direction again.

**Hinata:** _Forget her, and find someone else Neji_

**Neji:** _No, I will get her pregnant it means she will be tied to me and forced to stay in Konoha_

Hinata stared at her cousin in shocked and decided she needed to talk to her father about this; he and Sasuke were the only two who would make sure that Neji would not go through with this stupid plan.

**Hinata:** _Even if you do that, Tenten is independent and strong minded she will never agree to marry you because of a baby_

**Neji:** _If it gets her out of modelling those stupid lingerie that will be a start_

**Hinata:** _you can't ruin her career, because you hate her modelling lingerie cousin_

**Neji:** _What kind of career means she has to show off her body?_

**Hinata:**_ what you're just jealous, she isn't stripping down to her lingerie for you alone_

Neji turned once more to look at the love of his life, to realise that her party of people had left. The two cousins ate the rest of lunch discussing the ideas of charity Hinata should support for this auction.

**Over to Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto and Sasuke were discussing events for wedding, when Sikamaru and Ino walked in.

**Naruto:** _Sika over here_

**Sasuke**_**:**__ Shut it dope, everyone is watching_

Sikamaru made sure Ino was ok and started fussing over her, while Sasuke was filming this as part of a video for the baby when he is older to understand.

**Ino:** _Quit it Sika, you are being fussy_

**Sika:** _After this stupid auction thing I am dropping you off to your parents, before I take this out of town business trip abroad _

**Ino:** _I can stay with Hinata, so don't worry, send someone else, why do you have to go and you still have a week before you have to leave_

**Sika:** _Of course I am going to worry, what if something happens when I am not here and you need to spend some time with your parents _

**Ino:** _Neji, Naruto and even Sasuke are here, not to mention Sakura_

**Sasuke:** _I can go if you want Sikamaru, I am representing the Uchiha corps, because Itachi doesn't want to leave Yuki and Ryun _**(wife and son of Itachi**_) , so I can take notes and put forward your ideas, Neji is going as well, so problem solved_

**Sika:** _Thanks man, I will send my subordinate with you_

**Naruto**: _Who wants to hear my vows for Hinata?_

_My One True Love:__  
I Naruto, take you Hinata to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life._

Sasuke, Ino and Sika looked on with shocked, after Naruto finished his speech.

**Naruto**_**:**__ So what do you think?_

**Ino**_**:**__ It was beautiful Naruto_

**Sika:** _Couldn't have said it better_

**Sasuke:** _Damn, dope who knew you could be so romantic_

The rest of lunch was spent on how much Hinata would love the vows, Naruto wrote and that Sasuke had a romantic side, until Ino looked at her watch and realised she should be at the auction charity.

**Ino:** _Hurry we are late for the charity, Teni is going to kill us_

They got there in time for Tenten to introduce the girls and what Ino would be doing.

**The Auction was in three bits, first Ino would introduce the girls and they would market her fashion line. Second the girls would walk down the catwalk, while Ino talks about what they like i.e. walks on the beach and finally the guys will be able to bid on the girl they would like to spend time with, with the money going to the girls' choice of charity. There are other models present, but the girls are also made up of regular people, i.e. housewife. Kai will be helping backstage. (If anyone as every been to a fashion show, there is someone who makes sure the girls go in the proper evening) **

The venue where the auction was talking place was beautiful, overlooking the ocean.

**Hanabi:** _Teni and Saki, over here I'm nervous_

**Teni**: _Ignore the paparazzi _

**Saki:** _You will be fine_

**Ino:** _Ok girls are you ready_

**Everyone:** _Hell Yeah_

**Kai:** _Younger girls will go out first, Teni darling you are last_

**Front stage of the venue**

Ino was peeking through the curtains, while her assistant Lucy was checking the girls/women's dresses and making last minute alterations. The guest were all sitting and chatting among themselves, enjoying the view. Ino stepped through the curtains and began.

**Ino:** Good Evening and _Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the first annual charity auction of Konoha, bidding will take place last, so sit back and enjoy the show. First walking up and the down the catwalk is Ami, wearing a corset, with a crisscross back and ruffle skirt from my new exclusive line, this summer. The rest of the girls went out in similar fashion. There were breaks thrown in now and again_.

**Ino:** _Welcome back, if everyone would take a seat please_

The rest of the auction went smoothly

**Ino:** _Next up is Librarian Sofia, who enjoys, picnics and a stroll in the park _

_Next is Dr Sakura Haruno, who enjoys putting engines back together in cars and motorcycles, she enjoys fast rides and dinner of course _

_Lastly is Model Tenten, who enjoys dinner and loves beating any man at sport games, just to let you men know the fair will be coming to Konoha this weekend, so keep that in mind, we take a short round before the bidding starts _

The girls were talking and laughing at things and enjoying the auction, most of the females were shocked that Tenten was so down to earth.

**Ino:** _To begin the last round, first up is Mei, who will cook you up a treat; bidding will begin at $50, 000. Sold to the gentlemen at the back for $ 95, 000_

The rest of the girls were being auctioned off.

**Ino:** _Next up is Hinata Hyuga bidding starts at $50, 000, sold to the man for $800, 000 sorry men, but it looks like hinata's fiancée refuse to share _

_Next is Haruno Sakura, Bidding starts at the same price_

Sakura was smiling and flirting, noticing the amount of men bidding for her, enjoying her time, until the Uchiha had enough

**Sasuke:** _One million dollars_

Everyone looked on in shocked. Sasuke just smirked at Sakura, promising satin silk sheets

**Ino:** _Sold to the gentleman for one million dollars_

Sakura went backstage and Tenten hugged her

**Teni:** _You did it Saki, one million dollars, thank you_

**Saki:** _Yeah now I have to enjoy a day with duck hair, go they are calling you _

**Ino:** _Lastly Tenten Kunai, join us on stage. The bidding starts at the same price ladies and gentlemen_

Neji looked on as men and female alike bid to spend the day with Tenten.

**Sasuke:** _Are you going to bid on her or what_

**Neji:** _I will_

**Sasuke**: _You are going to be dramatic aren't you?_

**Neji:** _Like you weren't_

**Sasuke:**_ Hn_

**Neji:** _Two million dollars_

**Ino:** _Sold to that gentleman, who bid two million dollars_

**Ino:** _Thank you ladies and gentlemen for a fantastic haul, we have managed to raise eight hundred million dollars altogether, which will be split and sent to the list of charities the girls have chosen_

**Random spectator:** _So Miss Nara aren't you going let people bid for you_

**Sikamaru:** _She's taken_

**Ino:**_ Here is tenten who has a few words to say, after all she put this togther_

**Teni:**_ Thank you to everyone who bid and i hope to do more auctions in the future to help and support the charities across the world, so have a lovely evening, and drink to your heart content as well_

Everyone laughed, and the girls went to meet the people who brought them for the day and Ino and Sikamaru bumped into an old friend.

**Sika:** _Choji, it's been a while_

**Choji:** _How could I pass this up this auction, it's for charity_

The three of them went to get a table to eat and catch up on past events. While Ino and Sikamaru were talking, Tenten was hiding from Neji, until she bumped into Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** _Teni you can't run forever you know_

**Teni:** _Dammed did it have to be him, couldn't you bid instead_

**Sasuke:** _Nope sorry, honey, I'm interested in that friend of yours, with pink hair, know where she is?_

**Teni:** _Look for pink hair, thanks for being a friend sasugay_

Before Sasuke replied, he noticed a flash of pink hair, and left Tenten to curse Neji while he walked off to find pink hair.

**Sasuke:** _Sakura_

**Sakura:** _I was looking for you, so what do you have planned out duck boy_

**Sasuke:** _You'll see_

**Tenten:** _Hypocritical male chauvinist, Neanderthal, asinine idiot_

**Neji:** _Don't worry Tenten; we have a lot of time and a whole day for you to call me by my name_

Tenten whipped her face around and glared at Neji, it was like someone tried to punish her, and she ignored him and tried to run from him. Before that happened Neji gripped her wrist and stopped her.

**Plz Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Reasons of the Heart**

**Chapter 7**

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control_

Tenten looked at Neji, gripping her wrist and tried to get herself free again, while Neji was thinking déjà vu again.

**Neji:** _Chill, I am flying out to England to sort out some business, then we will get to spend the whole day together Teni_

**Teni:** _Don't call me Teni and why can't you just give me the 2 million dollars and forget about spending the day with me_

**Neji:** _Now that's not fair is it, Teni_

Tenten started to curse her ill fated luck, while struggling to get loose. On the other hand Neji looked at her, she really had changed, but in his heart he knew, that deep down she was the only female he would ever love and he would do anything to get her to stay. He found it hard to just say those three magical words. Neji let go of her wrist when a reporter asked if they would answer a few questions.

**Neji:** _Sure_

**Teni:** _That is fine_

**Reporter:** _So Miss Kunai what it feel like knowing that the number one bachelor of the business world bid two million dollars for a day out with you_

**Teni:** _Shocked and speechless at the same time if that helps, I am just glad that this money will be going to the cancer research fund and I thank Mr. Hyuga for his generous offer and of course everyone who contributed to this evening_

**Reporter:** _So Mr Hyuga do I smell romance between you two, you both look awfully close to each other _

**Neji:** _I will not comment to that, except that Miss Kunai and I are old friends _

The reporter asked a bunch of other questions and then left to find other celebrities to ask questions.

**Teni:** _Did you have to say that we are old friends, like I couldn't read into that double entree _

**Neji:** _Why are you reading into something that hasn't even started yet Teni_

**Teni:** _Didn't I ask you not to call me that_

**Neji:** _You were fine with me calling you Teni all through high school_

**Teni:** _That's before I became another notch on your bedpost_

Neji was shocked she brought it up, but settled with saying he would see her soon. He watched her run away from him again.

**Next Morning**

**Hinata:** _Dad where were you yesterday_

**Hiashi:** _Sorry sweetie, what's wrong _

**Hina:** _Neji, plans to keep Tenten here by making her pregnant, you have to talk some sense to_ him

**Hiashi:** _You know that boy has always had a devious mind and I will talk about it to him_

Hinata and her father parted ways and Hiashi sat and pondered why his nephew had to be difficult, but was slightly proud to know that his nephew took his advice. Neji walked through Hinata's door with Hanabi in tow.

**Hanabi:**_ Dad_

**Hiashi:** _What' wrong_

**Neji:** _You were meant to be in the office three hours ago, let's go_

Neji and Hiashi left while Hanabi joined Sakura and Tenten in the pool outside, the girls were talking about their life in California **(just to clear something up Hinata, Naruto, Sikamaru and Ino live in Konoha, while Neji and Sasuke live in Chicago, even though Neji has an apartment in Konoha. Hiashi and Hanabi live in California with TenTen and Sakura. The main Hyuga Corporation is located in Chicago, whereas the main head of the Uchiha Corporation is situated in New York where Itachi and his family live)**. While the girls were talking Tenten's phone rang.

**Hanabi:** _Don't models ever get to rest_

**Sakura:** _No, it's like being a doctor, nightmare_

Tenten answered her phone and got the shock of her life; she dropped her phone and ran into the house. She shut herself in the room she was using. Sakura was alarmed and picked the phone up

**Sarah:** _Miss Kunai_

**Sakura:** _Sarah its Sakura, what's wrong_

**Sarah:** _Jun Misaki just booked himself on a flight to Konoha; he saw the charity auction broadcast and wanted to know where Miss Kunai was staying, I didn't say anything _

**Sakura:** _Fucking hell, thanks Sarah I will sort it_ _and you did the right thing so don't worry _

Hanabi looked at the worried about the expression Sakura was showing.

**Hanabi:** _Is everything ok_

**Sakura:** _Sorry Hanabi, but I can't tell you _

Hanabi looked crest fallen, but figured it was important when Sakura told her ring her sister and Ino and tell to hurry to the house as soon as possible.

**Sakura:** _Teni open up it is me_

Tenten opened the door and let Sakura walk in.

**Teni:** _What the hell are we going to do, no way in hell I am going near that asswhole again_

**Sakura:** _Like I want to be near that family, his brother gives me the creeps _

**Teni:** _I returned his engagement ring_

**Sakura:** _Is he still pissed about that, thank god the media never knew about you two_

**Teni:** _We manage to doge them and I mean neither of us was that famous, we only dated for six months before he proposed and then I found out he was cheating on me_

Sakura: _That's before he realised what he lost and would not stop hassling you_

Ino and Hinata finally arrived and Tenten and Sakura told them what happened. Hinata was in shocked that Tenten nearly got married.

**Ino:** _You know I heard a rumour about that actually, I never knew you were the girl; the Misaki family are a bunch of low lives_

**Hinata:** _What are you going to do about it?_

**Sakura:** _Well it has been four years since the engagement was broken and his family have been irritating us on and off for those last couple of years, but after Tenten broke off the engagement they have left us alone, so I don't know why he is trying to get Tenten back now _

**Teni:** _It's because of Neji; you know how he got when I started seeing other guys, He saw us on television, when they asked Neji why he bid two millions dollars for me _

**Sakura:** _Yeah he left you alone when you were single thinking he had a chance_

**Hinata:** _Well let's get my cousin in on this and I'm sure Sasuke won't mind helping_

**Ino:** _she's right they can help_

**Teni:** _Hell no_

**Sakura:** _Neji is the lesser evil between the two _

**Teni:** _Fine I will call him and meet him for lunch_

Tenten picked up her phone and called Neji.

**Hyuga Corps**

Neji was sitting in his office talking to Hiashi about the further development of their antiques development, when his phone rang. He was shocked to see Tenten ringing him of her own free will.

**Neji:** _Hello Tenten_

**Tenten:** _I need your help, so I will meet you at Rose Restaurant for lunch at half one ok_

She snapped her phone shut before he could reply, hoping he will turn up. Neji was curious, she sounded different while speaking to him.

**Hiashi:** _Was that Kai's daughter_ **(Tenten's father is called Kai and so is her agent) **

**Neji:** _Yes, I am planning to make her part of our family soon_

**Hiashi:** _I see, well good luck my boy, I know how head strong the girl is, she will not be easily subdue_

**Neji:** _If you say so uncle, I will make her submissive to me very quickly_

Hiashi walked out saying he was having lunch with his daughters and would like an update when things have progressed between the couple, whishing his nephew good luck at the same time.

**Back at Hinata's house**

Tenten closed her phone and turned around to face the women. Before she spoke, Ino smiled

**Ino:** _He just kicked me, come on feel the kicks girls_

**Sakura:** _OMG_

**Hinata:** _I can't wait for my own_

**Tenten:** _I will be the aunt who visits and brings gifts_

**Hinata:** _So did my cousin agree_

**Teni:** _Not yet, I'm meeting him for lunch, Saks what are you going to do _

**Ino:** _what do you mean?_

**Sakura:** _The Misaki family tends to not take no as an answer, me I turned down the second son, unfortunately it looks like none of the men take no for an answer in that family, I feel sorry for the last daughter in-law, plus I'm sure sasugay won't mind helping me out _

**Teni:** _I'm going to get dress; I will see you guys later_

The girls left TenTen to change and Ino left deciding to surprise Sikamaru with the news. Sakura went to continue her laps in the pool, whereas Hinata sat down and thought what would happen between TenTen and Neji, she hoped that Neji got his wish, but at the same time TenTen was happy. Tenten left the house dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans, with flat thigh boots and a red pleat neck tie top with sleeves, to complete her outfit she donned on a black jacket as well.

**Hinata:** _You look nice_

**Teni:** _Thanks_

**Hinata:** _I'll give you a lift, but Neji will have to bring you back_

**Teni:** _Its fine, like you said I can't avoid him forever and I want my friendship back with him_

Both girls got into Hinata's car and she dropped TenTen off at the Rose Restaurant. Tenten walked inside and asked for a table at the back, she ordered a glass of red wine and took small sips, at the same time as reading the menu, while waiting for Neji to arrive. Neji arrived late unfortunately; he spotted TenTen and walked towards her, while studying the brown hair beauty.

**Neji:** _Sorry Teni, I was held up_

**Teni:** _It's fine_

They both ordered their food, and started with small chit chat.

**Neji:** _So what is this problem?_

**Tenten:** _Jun Misaki_

Neji looked at TenTen and remembered the rumours about a year ago, that Jun Misaki was engaged to a model, but no one knew her name or what she looked like.

**Neji:** _you're the model aren't you that he was engage too_

**Teni:** _Keep your voice down, and yes it's true, it pays to have a friend who works as a journalist _

Their food arrived and Neji sat in his seat thinking how quickly she could be taken out of his life and decided to put his plan into action.

**Neji:** _I take it he is on his way to Konoha; I heard their company is in a financial crisis_

**Tenten:** _He saw the charity broadcast, and_

**Neji:** _He assumes that me and you are together, what a perfect opportunity to get some help for his business, interesting_

**Teni:** _Well will you pose as my boyfriend or what_

**Neji:** _One condition, you will play my fiancée and move in with me, no ifs, buts or whatever Teni you can take it or leave it_

Tenten spat her water out; shocked that Neji wanted her to play his fiancée and wondered what he was up too.

_**Teni:**_ _I need time to think about this_

**Neji:** _Give me an answer, and don't think about asking Sasuke, you have no chemistry with the guy and he is more interested in the your doctor friend_

**Tenten:** _What and I do with you _

**Neji:** _Do you want me to prove it Teni_

Tenten looked at the smirk on Neji's face and knew she had no one else to fool that Misaki asswhole. But the thought moving of in with him would be a problem.

**Tenten:** _Fine I agree, but no PDA and defiantly no sex_

**Neji:** _Teni, what a dirty mind, sex was good with you, do you need another reminder after all it was a long time ago we slept together, you must be sexually frustrated _

Tenten looked like she wanted to kill him, instead he smirked at her and then pulled her up and frog matched her out of the restaurant and kissed her with all the paparazzi talking pictures. Tenten walked with Neji to his car in frosty silence not answering the reporter's questions about their relationship. Driving a short distance away TenTen was quiet. Neji looked at her and decided to break the silence that was uncomfortable, but before that happened; they had arrived at Hinata's place. Tenten undid her seatbelt and ran out of the car, unfortunately not fast enough because Neji gripped her arm. She turned around and tried to slap him.

**Neji:** _It was only a kiss Teni and you need to get use to them_

Neji let her go, not before kissing her on the forehead. Tenten pushed him and ran inside Hinata's house.

**Plz Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Reasons of the Heart**

**Chapter 7**

_They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true... Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again_

The sun was shining in Konoha, the paparazzi were up in oars over the recent engagement of model TenTen kunai and bachelor Neji Hyuga, not to mention, no one had found out the wedding location of the Hyuga heiress Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzamaki. Jun Misaki sat at his table thinking of ways to get the Hyuga Corporation to back his company, due to financial ruin, i.e. his gambling debts, when the newspaper headline caught his attention.

MODEL TENTEN KUNAI AND CEO OF HUYGA CORPS NEJI HUYCA ARE ENGAGE

_The couple were seen outside the Rose Restaurant cuddling and kissing, lucky for us, her engagement ring was visible, and unfortunately the couple refuse to comment on their engagement. _

Jun was shocked, he saw them together, but thought he could win Tenten back and at the same time get her to help him get money from Hyuga. Looking at the happy couple he realised that he had a lot of work to do, and made an appointment to see Neji Hyuga.

**Over to Hinata's place**

**Hinata:** _I'm getting married, oh my god I'm getting married_

**Sakura:** _Breath, you got hours to go, so don't worry _

The girls pulled together and made sure that everything was perfect for Hinata's special day and spent the rest of the day papering themselves.

**Ino:** _So how did things go with Neji_

**Tenten:** _Horrible, you all read the newspapers, sorry Hinata I'm moving in with Neji _

**Sakura:** _What about me_

**Hinata:** _You can use my place Hanabi will be here for the rest of summer_

**Sakura:** _You sure_

**Hinata:** _Yeah it's fine_

Neji walked into Hinata's place calling for Tenten and Hinata decided not to tell Tenten that the ring she is wearing is actually Neji's mum's wedding ring.

**Neji:** _Are your bags packed, I want to get you settled in before I leave for England._

**Tenten:** _Jerk_

The rest noticed Neji's smirk, while dragging a fuming Tenten with him out the door. They got into Neji's car and Neji told her about Jun requesting a meeting with him.

**Tenten:** _When are you seeing him?_

**Neji**: _When I am back from England, Sakura can stay with you, as Sasuke will be flying with me _

**Tenten:** _Thanks_

**Neji:** _Do I get a kiss then_

Tenten blushed and told him _'get lost jerk'_ making Neji laughed, he missed these moments with her. You got the general layout of his apartment and gave a set of spare keys as well as asking her to join him for lunch today. The couple headed off to Ginnan sushi and Japanese cuisine **(real restaurant in London)** they enjoyed lunch and talked about normal stuff.

**Neji:** _Why modelling_

**Tenten:** _Because I can help people, with the money I earn and I enjoy it, plus the freebies are great _

Neji just mumble (lingerie) and continued eating the rest of his lunch, unfortunately on their way out they bumped into Jun Misaki. Neji held Tenten's hand and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, due to the rise in her heartbeat, no one knew the real reason she broke it off with Jun.

**Jun:** _Well this is a surprise Tenten _

**Neji:** _I'm sorry Jun; we are in a rush maybe next time_

**Jun:** _Ten don't I get a hey how are you_

Tenten just turned her body into Neji's and ignored Jun. They made their way to hinata's place where the girls were getting dresses for the wedding. Neji noticed how silent she was and decided not to press her about her relationship with Jun, even though he could tell that it was bothering her. _'We are at Hinata's place I will see you at the wedding'_ he kissed her on the forehead and let her go.

**Hinata's place**

'_Tenten oh my god you are late'_ screamed Ino. Sakura was doing Hinata's hair. Thank fully Hinata was dressed already, Sakura fixed her veil. The bridesmaids Sakura, Ino and Hanabi were dressed in a sapphire cocktail length dress which was a strapless silk over matte dress, with a natural waist and a tiered skirt. One other piece of the bridesmaid dress included a matching matte silk belt with a handmade silk flower **(based on my bridesmaids' dress, when my friend got married)**. The girls all wore different types of sapphire high heels. Tenten being the maid of honour was dressed in a red silk full length strapless, renaissance dress, with matching high heels. The girls left in a separate car, while Hinata and her father followed them. The boys were dressed in tuxedoes, with the difference that Sikamaru was the best man and donned a red bow tie; the rest of the men wore a black bow tie around their necks. The venue for the wedding was beautiful with cherry blossoms floating carelessly in the soft breeze, and the sun shining. Naruto was standing nervously with Shikamaru, Kenji, Sasuke and Neji behind him, when Hinata walked down the aisle on her father's arm, he nearly fainted. The ceremony was beautiful, and thankfully the paparazzi were nowhere to be found. During the ceremony Ino and Sikamaru kept looking at each other remembering their own wedding. Hinata was in heaven, her perfect day came true, she was marrying the man she loved; she turned around in her new husbands arms and spied Neji and Tenten dancing, and wished the two people she loved with all her heart find the same happiness she was blessed with.

**Plz Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reasons of the Heart**

**Chapter 9**

_**I am forever tangled up in you, so we become one**_

In the still stifling sunset of the late evening, her unpacking completed, Tenten and Sakura sat on the balcony drinking wine and admiring the beautiful view present. The boys were already on their way to England. Ino and Sikamaru were spending time at his parent's place, while Hinata and Naruto were enjoying their honeymoon in Mauritius.

**Sakura:** _The wedding was beautiful, Hinata is so lucky to have found her other half_

**Teni:**_ OMG you beileve in having a soulmate, that is so corny, not to mention you sound like a hopeless romantic_

**Saki:**_ Please you know that is not true_

**Teni:** _I Know, do you think we will find happiness like she has_

**Saki:** _Maybe _

**Teni:** _Great how long do we have before we _leave?

**Saki:** _Another two weeks_

**Teni:** _I can't wait to get back to normal_

**Saki:** _ Sasuke is hot and god he can make me scream for hours on end _

**Teni:** _You seplt with emo bastard _

**Saki:** _Yeah and it felt right not to mention god he is good in bed _

**Teni:**_ You like like him_

**Saki: **_Mabye, he has a hot body, fantastic in bed and fucking rich, what's not to like honey_

**Teni: **_you whore _

The two women burst out laughing at the fact they were behaving like hich school girls with crushes. Tenten turned to look at her friend, seeing her daydreaming, she thought about her and Neji, he made her laugh, cry but he was always there for her. She sat on the balcony and wondered what it would be like if she stayed all those years ago, she shrugged it off feeling sentimental and told Sakura she was going to bed. Tenten kept turning and tossing thinking of that horrible night where Jun made her lose their child, even though he said it was an accident, she knew better. Tenten woke up gasping and crying she got up to get a drink from the kitchen, thankful that Sakura had not stirred. Getting back into bed, she decided to call Neji, after all the scent on the beds made her feel safe and Neji's voice always relaxed her.

Neji looked at the clock, cursing whoever was on the other end of the phone. '_Hello, you fucking better have a good reason calling me at three in the morning'_

**Tenten:** _Neji, sorry I did not mean to disturbed you_

Neji bolted awake '_Teni, what's wrong, is everyone ok'_

**Tenten:** _Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice_

Neji just smirked, though he did realise that this was odd for her to be calling him. _'If you missed me why didn't you say so'_ Tenten just bristled with anger from his comment _'Go to hell you arrogant bastard' _replied Tenten.

**Neji:** _Teni I miss you too, the bed is quite cold, and I can think of a few reasons why I would have wanted you here with me. _

Tenten put the phone down after hearing him implying he wanted her for sex; she went to bed angry, whereas Sakura was having phone sex with Sasuke in the other room, using her mobile phone. In England Neji was laughing and decided to ring her to apologise. Tenten was not yet asleep when the phone rang, she was shocked to see that Neji was calling her back to apologise; they spent the rest of the time flirting and insulting each other over the phone.

**Neji:** _When I am back you are going to tell me the real reason you seem to resent Jun, and don't give me that crap you have been telling everyone else, I know you Teni _

'_Don't call me Teni'_ shouted Tenten, but realised he had hung up already.

**Next morning**

**Sakura:** _You're up, you wana talk about last night_

**Teni:** _You heard_

**Saki:** _I figured, you would tell me if it was bothering you_

**Teni:** _Its fine, what do you wana do_

**Saki:** _This apartment complex has a pool let's hit that pool_

The girls headed to the rooms they were using and decided to check on Hanabi later in the evening. Sakura donned a red bikini with doctor written on the left breast and Tenten donned a black bikini with white polka dots. The girls sent the morning in the pool, thankful that the people who lived in this apartment complex liked their privacy. By mid afternoon the girls were back in the apartment doing their own things. Tenten was finishing off some paperwork for her next charity auction while Sakura was watching television. In the evening the girls picked up Hanabi and went for dinner at the Crystal Glass, a popular hangout for rich socialites.

**Saki:** _Why are we here I hate this place_

**Hanabi:** _Neji, said that the paparazzi should take pictures of Tenten interacting with his family, hoping to get rid of Misaki_

**Teni:** _You know about him_

**Hanabi:** _He tried to court Hinata a couple years back_

**Saki:** _She didn't tell us_

**Teni:** _Can you blame her_

The three girls sat chatting and eating, and Tenten felt like she was part of a family again, and not so lonely and her minded drifted back to Neji again, wondering what her life would be like with him.

**Saki:** _TENI, wake up_

**Teni:** _Sorry, I was thinking about the shoot I have to fly off for after our holiday_

**Saki:** _Honestly it's all work, work with you; just relax_

At the same moment the song like u like by Aggro Santos ft Kimberly Walsh came on. The two women and Hanabi got up and started dancing, pushing away their problems, hopes and dreams just to enjoy the present. The paparazzi took pictures thanking their lucky stars they could get pictures of the future Mrs. Hyuga, who by the way looked quite hot dancing on the balcony with her friends.

**Plz Review **

**Sorry to all my readers I have exams at this moment**

**Thank you to everybody holding out to read the next chapters of my stories**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reasons of the Heart**

**Chapter 10 **

_**The path to true love never ran smoothly**_

Tenten woke up and stared at the rain falling, thinking how ironic that it fit her mood. She hugged her legs thinking that her child would have been four years old today, if it was still alive. Looking at the clock she realized that she had only two hours till Neji's flight came in. Getting up she ran to the bathroom and had a shower etc. Tenten could here Sakura in the kitchen singing along to song butterfly and wondered why Sakura had not waked her up. Tenten dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with flat ankle boots and a red t-shirt, she donned her black jacket to complete the outfit. Walking into the kitchen she was hit with déjà vu.

**Saki:** _Dam we wore the same thing again_

**Ten:** _When are you gona stop stealing my outfits, at least your t-shit is navy blue_

**Sakura:** _Never, can't help it if we think alike sweetie _

**Saki:** _Coffee or to go_

**Ten:** _To go_

The girls laughed about their outfit and decided to pick some breakfast up on the way to the airport, knowing the guys might be hungry as well.

**Saki:** _No disguise today_

**Teni:** _Nope need to keep the paparazzi happy_

**Saki:** _You and Neji look hot together_

**Teni:** _Shut it sex fiend_

**Saki:** _You heard my conversation_

**Teni:** _Yup and I am guessing you were having phone sex with sasugay_

**Saki:** _Why call him sasugay_

**Teni:** _His nickname when we were growing up, I thought he was gay the first time me and Neji met him_

**Saki:** _Tell MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

**Teni:** _Well he was kissing Fred; they had bumped into each and landed on the floor with their lips smashed together _

**Somewhere over the Atlantic **

Both males had enjoyed the trip to England, even if they did not get to see many of the British sights. The business aspect was boring and they kept Sikamaru updated. They spent the whole business trip thinking about their respective halves, even if the relationship did not have a label, they were both excited to see Tenten and Sakura again. It wasn't that Neji and Sasuke hated flying. In fact, they kind of liked it. Every time they boarded a plane, they had Business class seats. That alone was a blessing in itself: satisfying leg space, better cushion for their heads, and free cocktails during the flight. They food was ordinary, that they did not care.

The only thing they could not stand when flying was the air hostess. At the moment, though, Sasuke really wanted to die and Neji was cursing himself for being attractive. The obnoxiously flirting airhostess in front of them was a nightmare, because they tend to attract more bimbos. This blonde-haired, blue-eyed, stocking-wearer whore needed to get professional, and she needed to get professional quickly. Last time Neji checked, airhostesses didn't flirt at least not so outrageously that he plainly wanted to barf. Neji turned round to look at Sasuke and noticed he looked so bored that he wanted to die right then, too. Thank God the senior airhostess noticed their discomfort and dragged the airhostess away profusely apologising.

**Neji:** _Well that was interesting_

**Sasuke:** _Same old same old, Bloody sick of these girls throwing themselves at me_

**Neji:** _Join the club_

**Neji: **_So any plans to get Sakura, I need some alone time with Tenten_

**Sasuke: **_You_ _want me out of your place so you can get kinky with Teni, fucking unbelievable_

**Neji:** _Yep you're using that Uchiha brain of yours_

**Sasuke:** _Works for me, Hinata won't mind if I use her place_

**Neji:** _Better_ _off using dopes place, my uncle and Hanabi are staying at Hina's place_

**Sasuke:** _Aren't they meant to be leaving_

**Neji:** _Don't know when _

**Back To Tenten and Sakura **

The girls stopped in Starbucks and picked up coffee for themselves and the boys along with chocolate croissants for breakfast. They arrived at the airport avoiding the press, who were asking questions about Tenten and Neji's relationship. They finally manage to avoid the press and sat down drinking their coffees awaiting the boy's arrival. They finally arrived and collected their bags, walking out of arrivals they two guys starting searching for a brunette and a pinkette, finally noticing the boys walked over to greet their loved ones.

**Sasuke:** _Sakura, Tenten_

**Tenten:** _Did your business trip go well_, kissing Sasuke on the cheek to welcome him home

**Neji:** _Miss me sweetheart, where's my kiss_

Tenten just glared, while Sakura and Sasuke finished greeting each other

**Neji:** _Took you guys long enough, thought we had to book a room by that kiss_

**Sasuke**: _Jealous you're not getting any_

**Neji:** _I will tonight_

**Tenten**: _What the fuck Hyuga, I'm not sleeping with you_

**Neji:** _We will see_

Sasuke just laughed, while Tenten glared at both males, before she knew it Neji pulled Tenten towards him and kissed her letting her know she was his alone and the whole world that Tenten belong to him and him alone. Sakura noticed the press heading towards their destination along with fans and stalkers. Signalling to the rest of the group they left in a heartbeat getting to the car so they could leave the airport. They boys kept up their sexual banter while Sakura joined in now and again while Tenten drove home fuming, thinking of ways to kill the boys and not go to jail. '_What's wrong Teni am I not paying enough attention to you, you have steam coming out of your ears'_ asked Neji? Sakura tried to hold her laughter in, but it was hard with the face Tenten was portraying, _'shut it jerk, Sakura just take a breath and Sasuke stop talking about sex' _replied Tenten in a rush taking a breath herself". Fortunately before anybody could say anything they arrived at Neji's flat. Sakura picked up her stuff and said she would catch up with them later, while Sasuke decided to join her, saying they would be staying at Naruto's place. Tenten walked out with Sakura.

**Teni:** _Wait you can't just leave_

**Saki:** _Sasuke and I want some quality time together, you are after all Neji's fiancée_

**Teni:** _It's just pretend, why me I'm begging you Sakura Hikari Haruno_

**Saki**: _Saying_ _my full name and I still won't stay with you have fun with lover boy_

**Teni:** _He's a jerk I don't want to be alone with him_

**Neji:** _Really now Teni, scared it's just me and you_

**Tenten:** _Stop_ _calling me Teni and I'm not scared of staying with you, you're just boring_

**Neji:** _I can think of a lot of things we can do to relieve your boredom and they all involve you screaming my name _

Tenten stormed back into the flat she was sharing with Neji cursing her ill fated luck on how Neji was the lesser of two evils.

**Neji:** _I'm going to shower and take a nap, if you want to join me Teni_

**Teni:** _Get lost you insurable ass_

Neji walked off laughing while Tenten decided to relax by swimming a couple of laps in the pool. Tenten came back from her swim and got the shock of her life. _'What the hell are you doing Hyuga' _asked TenTen. "Cooking, we need to eat or are you starving yourself like models are meant to" replied Neji. _'I'll-' what?_ Even arguing with him made her feel exhausted and the idea of using physical force was ludicrous. The black shirt rolled over impressively powerful shoulders and tapered down to a hard looking waist. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, displaying muscled forearms that promised a good time for any lady.

**Teni:** _Models do eat, just because one model is trying to be a size 0 doesn't mean we all are_

**Neji:** _Just take a shower, a came and join me for dinner_

Tenten obeyed and came back to see that the food looked appetising

**Neji:** _What you thought I would poison you princess, come and eat_

The fish was juicy and tender and meltingly good, but although Tenten ate hungrily she was too furtively aware of her companion to enjoy it. Just being in the same room with him made her feel like an awkward teenager again and that led her to remember the last time they had been together alone in his bedroom. _'No'!_ Tenten clenched her teeth in an effort to keep the heat from her face as she realised that she had yelped the denial aloud. She stood up hastily and carried her plate to kitchen, avoiding his gaze as she cleared her throat. '_I ...I'm tired... I think I'll go to bed now'_ she was too nervous about to care about being rude. Let Neji do the cleaning, it's his mess anyway! Neji studied Tenten's agitation curiously for a moment then shrugged. _'Suit yourself'_. He began to eat the rest of his fish. For good measure he added '_I sleep on the left side of the bed'_ he added as she crossed the room with jerky steps. '_I intend to continue sleeping on the left side of the bed'_ Neji told her.

Sleep in the same room and bed? Tenten felt her stomach knot. She opened the bedroom door and paused as she noted the lock on the inside. She turned and gave Neji a primarily triumphant smile. _'As a matter of a fact I'm a guest so you can use the room Sasuke was using'_ she slammed the door and leant against the locked door and grinned at the memory of his disgusted expression. She froze as the door handle twisted experimentally against her back. _'It's locked',_ she said unnecessarily, her voice high pitched with apprehension. What did she really know about Neji? An exaggerated sigh buffeted the door. '_I can't use Sasuke's room, I'll sleep on the couch, at least pass out some blankets and a pillow'_ Tenten chewed her lip wondering if she should take the risk. _'Teni-'_ he sounded more impatient than annoyed. Tenten opened the door and thrust the blankets and pillows at Neji. His sudden move to take them made her shy nervously, causing the things to fall between them, pushing the door further apart. _'What the fuck did you think I was going to do?'_ Neji growled irritably and Tenten flushed. His face took on a sudden, mocking derision. _'Surely you don't imagine that I'm so hard up for a woman that I'll leap on anything remotely female?'_ he grinned at her reaction to his subtle insult. _'I have females throwing themselves at me all the time'_. Tenten overheated imagination believed it; he was too handsome for his own good and hers. Neji shifted his weight in preparation to pick up the blankets at their feet and TenTen jumped. Neji sighed. _'I can see Teni that you are not going to rest until I have made the obligatory attack on your virtue, so...' _Neji reached over and swept Tenten across the jumble pile of blankets and pillows into his arms.

**PLZ REVIEW**

**Thank You to everyone who reads this **


	12. Chapter 12

**Reasons of the Heart**

**Chapter 11**

_**I could search my whole life through and through and never find another you.**_

**Just to clear up a few facts Tenten was pregnant by Jun, who made her lose their child; she was not a famous model when this happened. Neji and she do not have a child. Jun wants Tenten back because she is now famous and he has huge gambolling debts. **

**On with the story **

Neji shifted his weight in preparation to pick up the blankets at their feet and TenTen jumped. Neji sighed. _'I can see Teni that you are not going to rest until I have made the obligatory attack on your virtue, so...' _Neji reached over and swept Tenten across the jumble pile of blankets and pillows into his arms. His mouth was a shock of warmth against hers, his large hands spreading across her shoulder blades to ensure that any resistance on her part merely rubbed their bodies suggestively together. Tenten struggled against Neji to try and get him to release her, but unfortunately nothing worked. Thinking that it would be fruitless and undignified to keep struggling against his superior strength, Tenten suffered the tiny, stinging burn of his tongue against the corner of her clamped mouth. His hands moved with a slow, sliding pressure all the way down her, long slender back to ride the upper curve of her buttocks, his thumbs curling around to press against her hipbones. As she tried to protest the liberty, his tongue plunged into her mouth filling it, whipping back and forth, stroking the sensitive upper palate, burrowing into slick moistness under her tongue, smothering her senses with male taste and smell.

Tenten felt as if she had inadvertently touched an electric fence. A warning hum vibrated through her body, setting up a sharp tingling in her breasts and shivering up the insides of her thighs until she dug her fingers into his shoulders and tried to arch away from the treacherous current. Neji took the opportunity to test the resilience of her hips with his own, hi hands beginning to circle in slow, kneading motions as they sank to cup her closer to the centre of his heated hardness. The scrape of his hair against her tender chin provided an erotic sensual contrast to the soft, moist pulse of his tongue in her mouth and Tenten suddenly found herself clinging here she had pushed. The man could kiss up a storm!

When Neji took his mouth away, Tenten found that breathing required a voluntary command from her stunned brain. _'Satisfied Teni'_ he murmured huskily, his hands moving to neutral territory to her waist, pearl eyes alight with speculation that flustered her. _'I hope I've managed to prove that I don't necessarily take up every invitation I'm issued'_. Tenten looked at him, like he was crazy. _'I wasn't issuing any invitations, you ass!'_ Tenten shook herself free, finding it hard to articulate with a tongue that felt twice its size after the sensual battering it had received. '_No?'_ he cocked his head with a wicked smile as he touched a finger to the smooth skin just behind her ear. '_You're flushed...' _his finger ran down to the pulse in the soft hollow of her throat. _'... your skin is damp, your temperature and pulse rate have increased... an invitation doesn't have to be verbal to be explicit.'_ His lids drooped masking the intention in his eyes. _'And if you're so hot...'_ he pulled the cami top off of her with a single, swift movement, his hands crowding in to capture her breasts, encircling the little stiff peaks that thrust against the lace of her purple bra. _'...why aren't these still sweetly soft?'_ Neji bent his head and kissed the objects of his taunt with maddening precision before scooping up his blankets and backing out of the room with a final salute of laughter at her furious confusion of their relationship. '_Night- night Teni, safe dreams...' _

**Next Morning**

'_Tenten, wake up!'_ Tenten surfaced reluctantly in the bed. She groaned as sunlight pierced her eyeballs. She groaned again, softly as she became aware of someone perching on the edge of her bed, causing dangerous fluctuations in the mattress. _'Go away'_, she said, wanting to be left alone. _'I've brought you some coffee and this...'_ the devil from hell waved a plate of toast in front of her bleary vision. _'Get the hell away jerk'_ Tenten managed to force out. Neji just looked at her and tried not to laugh or smirk, she was always a grouch in the mornings. _'Sit up we still have things we need to talk about'_. Tenten's stomach somersaulted, thinking about what the hell Neji wanted to talk about_. 'Nothing important, get dressed we are going on that date you owe me, sweet cheeks'_. Neji kissed her on the forehead before she could respond. _'You know I could help you take that shower Teni' _Neji laughed on his way out of his room narrowly avoiding the pillow TenTen through at him. _'Stupid dickward always has to have the last word'_, muttered Tenten under her breath. Half an hour later Tenten emerged from the bedroom dressed in a pair of crop light blue jeans, a white halter top and donned a pair of converse. _'Finally, I thought I would have to break the door down and give you the kiss of life'_ Neji just smirked at her flushed face. '_What do you have planned?'_ Teni asked. _'It's a surprise' _replied Neji smugly. _'I hate surprises'_ replied TenTen as she wrinkled her nose. Neji fought the urge to kiss the tip of it, then to move down to her lips and keep kissing. Tenten looked at him, wondering what he was planning. She was eaten up with curiosity before they even left.

Neji sneaked a glance at Tenten while driving. He did want her back in his life, built knew she was stubborn, hence it would take time. He decided to get her alone to find out the problem and why she was scared of Jun Misaki. After a while he arrived at the hotel. Tenten could not believe her eyes, a hotel, did he think she would just into bed with him. She always knew he was despicable, but before she could say anything he told her to wait in the car and he would be back in five minutes. Neji approached the hotel and asked the receptionist for his basket.

**Receptionist:** _Mr Hyuga your picnic basket is ready and we have also included a kite_

**Neji:** _Thank you very much_

**Receptionist:** _Enjoy your day_.

'_Shocked Tenten, don't tell me you thought I brought you here for sex' tut tut Teni, 'if you are sexually frustrated you should have let me join you in the shower this morning'_. Tenten looked at Neji and tried to pummel him, but instead Neji pulled her in for a kiss. Tenten knew she enjoyed his kisses, even if she tried to resist. Neji pulled back and smirked. _'Ignorant ass'._ Neji just smirked even more _'baby I can see that tonight will be fun, but let's keep the date under pg yeah' _Neji laughed at her expression. Two hours later they arrived at their destination. Neji lead TenTen to the secluded area. '_Wow' it's beautiful, how did you find this place'_ asked Tenten. _'Me and the guys found it ages ago, you know somewhere to think and stuff'_ replied Neji. He pulled about a picnic blanket and laid it under the shade of a big tree. _'Before we eat how about flying the kite the hotel packed in for us'._ Tenten smiled and agreed. He thought her smile shone like a thousand stars and wondered what their life would have been like, if that fatal night did not happen. After a couple of tag games they both sat down to enjoy lunch. _'Yummy'_ Tenten said in delight when eating her chocolate and vanilla cheesecake. _'I can't believe you remembered'_. Neji looked at her before carefully selecting his words. _'Of course why wouldn't I Teni'_. Neji took this opportunity to start tickling her just like when they were kids. _'Stop, stop I've had enough, please Neji_' asked Tenten between giggles. They both lay on the picnic blanket and looked at the sky. _'I enjoyed today Neji, thank you' _said Tenten. After a while of silence Neji turned to Tenten, to ask her about her relationship with Jun, only to notice that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and put her in the car and then went to collect the rest of their stuff. While driving Neji wondered what could have happened between her and Jun, and whether he was making a mistake by forcing her hand to stay. Arriving at home he put Tenten in bed and got on with some work. Following the good day he had Neji decided to order take out so he and TenTen can enjoy their day together, walking into his room he noticed that Tenten looked agitated, there were creases on her brow and she looked liked she was in pain. _'Stop please, please save my baby'_ screamed Tenten, Neji looked on shocked and rang Sasuke.

**Sasuke's place**

Ring, ring, ring

The consistent ringing of his phone woke Sasuke up, as he untangled himself from Sakura he wondered why Neji was ringing like no tomorrow.

**Sasuke:** _Hello, Neji_

**Neji:** _Sasuke, do you think you can get Tenten's medical record_

Sakura turned over to notice her lover on the phone. _'Sasu, who's on the phone'_ asked Sakura _'no-one important, go back to bed'_ replied Sasuke.

**Neji:** _Sakura cannot know, I will tell you later, thanks man_

Sasuke stared at the phone in his hand wondering what the fuck Neji was doing.

**Back to Neji's place**

'_Teni, Teni, don't worry I am here_' said Neji softly, while Tenten seemed to relax a little in his arms, showing that she was over the worst bit of her nightmare. Neji looked at TenTen hoping it was not true.

**Thank you to everyone that has been patience, sorry due to internet problems i was delayed. If you would like to review or leave some advice please e-mail me using the e-mail icon on my fan fiction account and do not use the review button.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reasons of the heart**

**Chapter 12**

_**If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole night sky in the palm of my hand**_

The sun was shining; the birds were singing Neji woke up thinking the weather looked just right as if they were living a fairy tale. He turned over to look at Tenten and decided to let her sleep while he made his way to the bathroom. Half an hour later he dressed himself, swallowed his coffee, he placed a quick kiss on Tenten's forehead and left for work. Half an hour later he arrived at his office, he took the elevator to his office, wondering what news Sasuke would bring for him.

**Receptionist:** _Mr Hyuga your nine o'clock is here_

**Neji:** _Show him in_

Jun walked into the office and had a quick look around, thinking how lucky things were working out for him. Neji swirled round in his chair.

**Neji:** _Mr Misaki, take a seat _

**Jun**: _Jun would be fine_

**Neji:** _How can I help you today?_

**Jun**: _The merging of our companies, I have drawn up a contract and everything_

Neji looked at Jun thinking, what an idiot; the fact that he had the audacity to even talk about merging their companies was a joke.

**Neji:** _I'm afraid that will not be possible. Mr. Misaki, your company is in debt, due to your gambolling and my company does not do business with people who squander money_

**Jun:** _It's because of Tenten I'm right isn't it _

**Neji:** _It has nothing to do with my fiancée, face facts if your younger brother came here asking for a loan I would lend him the money; unfortunately you are just not trustworthy_

**Jun:** _I'm gona make you pay Hyuga and Tenten will come back to me, after all she was the mother of my unborn child, if Tenten had not had a miscarriage, you would not even think about marring her_

**Neji**: _You worthless piece of scum, I would marry Tenten whether she had another man's child or not, you're a greedy son a bitch and if you think you would get Tenten back dream on, after all a woman always remembers her first lover, get the hell out of my office before I call security_

Jun left in anger slamming the door, cursing his ill luck, the other solution was now to get Tenten to agree to his terms. Neji stared at the outside world through his windows, contemplating the fact it was true Tenten would have been a mother now.

**Sasuke:** _If you keep looking outside how the hell do you get any work done here_

**Neji:** _Fuck man don't go creeping up on people like that_

**Sasuke:** _So you want to know if it was true or not_

**Neji:** _Don't bother Misaki just confirmed it, she was pregnant _

**Sasuke:** _You gona ask her about it or what_

**Neji:** _Maybe you should take her out to lunch and ask; she opened up to you a lot easier than me _

**Sasuke:** _Yeah, and what do I say, looked into your medical files and saw you were pregnant want to talk about it, the girl would murder me and you know I'm not the one who wants her back, you know I told you not to screw her over _

**Neji:** _I never did it was misunderstanding that seems to have spiralled out of control over the years _

**Sasuke:** _Well all I can say is good luck, because you're going to need it, Anyway we are meeting the girls for lunch, thought it might count to the press that your relationship is serious_

**Neji:** _What if that idiot sells his story to the newspaper or blackmails her_

**Sasuke:** _We will have to play it by ear; don't forget lunch at 1 o'clock at the Buddha house with the girls _

**Receptionist:** _Sorry to disturb you Mr Hyuga your 11 o'clock is here_

**Neji:** _Thank you Angeline, send him in _

**Sasuke:** _See you later, don't be late_

**Neji:** _Mr Thompson sorry about the delay, if you would like to take a sit, and we will get on with business _

**Over to Neji's place **

While this scene between Neji, Jun was talking place, Sasuke dropped Sakura over to Neji's place to get some girl time in with Tenten. The girls are meeting Neji and Sasuke at the Buddha house for lunch at 1 o'clock for lunch.

**Tenten:** _Who are you?_

**Sakura:** _Be glad I'm not the paparazzi, freak honestly they would have a field day_

**Tenten:** _What you doing here so early_

**Sakura:** _Come on its only ten in the morning and we have lunch with the boys at one _

**Tenten:** _Another day for the Hyuga to ruin my day_

**Sakura:** _Admit it you want him bad, you like having him around_

**Tenten:** _I don't think so, aren't you the one who said that and I quote_ _"__some imbecile thought he was god's gift to women starting flirting with me" __your sleeping with him now, even if Sasuke is like a brother to me. I am happy for you guys you make a cute couple_

**Sakura:** _I know but it's just some fun, you should try it plus the sex is fantastic_

**Tenten:** _One week and a half left maybe you have a point, let me get dress and let the paparazzi follow me around for a while and we can meet up with the boys_

After about an hour Sakura and Tenten left Neji's place in a cab. Sakura was dressed a light blue dress with matching pumps and Tenten was dressed in cropped shorts with a checked red shirt and flip flops. Both girls had their hair in ponytails. The girls spent their time shopping and being ambushed by fans and people saying congratulations to Tenten.

**Sakura:** _The place is nice you know _

**Tenten:** _Yeah bet the boys will be late again_

**Maitre:** _Welcome to the Buddha House, your fiancée has told me to seat you and your friend on the terrace above if you would like to follow me please Miss Kunai_

**Saki & Teni:** _Thank you very much_

**Teni:** _Wow the view is amazing_

**Saki:** _Tell me about it_

The girls sat and sipped wine while waiting for the boys to arrive and as usual they were both late.

**Sasuke:** _Didn't I tell you not to be late_

**Neji:** _So why the hell are you half an hour late? _

The boys greeted their respected females and made sure that the paparazzi could see all four of them and that Tenten and Neji will make a fantastic couple when they marry.

**Sakura: **_Pay up Teni I told you that they will be half an hour late_

**Teni: **_Fuck I lost again_

**Neji:** _How long do you girls have left until your vacation finishes_

**Tenten:** _Maybe about a week and a half left and then I am flying to Mauritius for a Photo shoot_

**Sakura:** _Back to work at the Freemont Hospital, with no holidays till next month_

**Sasuke:** _Bummer I guess we don't have long with you guys_

**Sakura:**_ Seriously who uses the word bummer anymore, you old geezer _

Neji on one hand was worried because time was running out for him and Tenten; on the other hand Sakura wondered why Tenten lied to the boys

**Neji:** _Jun came to see me today and said something disturbing_

Tenten Started sweating in her seat hoping and praying that Jun did not tell her must guarded secret. Sasuke sensing what was going to happen decided to make sure that they argued about it in the privacy of Neji's home

**Sasuke:** _I will pay the bill, Sakura do you want to get some ice-cream with me_

Sakura looked on puzzled, but decided to go along with Sasuke and get the information out from Tenten later on. Neji thanked Sasuke and took Tenten's hand so the press could see that everything was ok between the couple. Within an hour they reached Neji's place and they both got out.

**Tenten:** _Ok what did Jun say to you?_

**Neji:** _He wanted money and a partnership with Hyuga Corps_

**Tenten:** _Seriously your face looked so serious in the restaurant; I thought it was something important_

**Neji:** _Why did you not tell me you were pregnant by him Teni? You were going to be a mother_

Tenten looked on in shocked that he found her most guarded secret and well was speechless, she had no clue what she was going to say.

**Tenten:** _Well, I, I mean..._

**Plz review **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes in the story**

**Thank you to all my readers who wait for my story **


	14. Chapter 14

**Reasons of the heart**

_**A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge**_

**Chapter 13**

**Tenten:** _Well, it's none of your business if I was pregnant; you're just playing my pretend fiancée to get Jun flipping Misaki to leave and out of my life for good, not to question me about my personal life _

**Neji:** _Why don't you think I should know, what if he has told the press, then what, you want to pay blackmail money go ahead, my reputation is on the line as well_

**Teni:** _What the fuck, I asked you to play my boyfriend, you wanted me to play the pretend fiancée so fuck you, I hate you, you're a pain in my ass, and how could I have ever loved you..._

Neji just gripped Tenten and kissed with as much passion as he could, he was surprised to find her kissing him back and gently walked them to his room. Three hours later Tenten woke up to déjà vu, she looked for a way to move without waking him, finding it impossible she stayed in bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering how stupid she was to get her heart broken again. She hated staying in bed and tried to shift him off her gently, without waking him, when her luck changed. Her phone started ringing, and Neji started to stir from his slumber. Instead of looking at him Tenten answered her phone.

**Teni:** _Hello, Tenten speaking_

**Kai:** _Teni darling, where have you been, and how could you not tell me you were pregnant_

**Teni:** _What are you talking about?_

**Kai:** _It's all over the news, darling, where are you, I will come and meet you _

**Teni:** _How bad is it?_

**Kai:** _I don't know sweetheart, must speak about damage control_

Tenten looked at Neji and touched his shoulder to get him off her, wrapping the sheet around her she walked into the next room, to conclude her phone conversation. Neji got off the bed put on his trousers walked into the same room and switched on the television, to watch the eight o'clock news in the evening. After Tenten got off the phone she realised she had 15 missed calls from Sakura and other friends had called as well, worried about her. Neji got off the sofa to pull Tenten towards him, but she recoiled away from him.

**Neji:** _What the hell Tenten, are you going to run again?_

**Tenten:** _Why does it matter?_

**Neji:** _Maybe, because sleeping together might mean something _

**Teni:** _We had sex no big deal_

Neji was angry beyond angry, he pulled Tenten towards him and kissed her passionately and immediately she started to respond. Tenten hated how her body responded to his touch and immediately she knew he would not let up until she accepted that they had a relationship. He took her on the sofa roughly, just to prove his point.

**Neji:** _Tell me you don't feel anything between us Teni_

Tenten was finding it hard to answer him; his fingers were moving everywhere, except the place she wanted them to go. Neji knew that it was wrong to get her to answer questions while she was withering in ecstasy under him.

**Neji:** _Stay with me forever_

Tenten screamed her answer _'yes, 'oh god please Neji'_ Neji just smirked and took her again and again until they were both sedated.

**Neji:** _Tell me again that it was just sex Teni_

Tenten was scared how he could be totally sexually dominant over her. Her body craved him, but she knew she wanted out from this pretence; all her old emotions were starting to surface again.

**Tenten:** _It was just sex, we mean nothing to each other, I can't help it if my body wants you, but I know my heart does not want you, I hate you_

Neji just looked at Tenten, grabbed his keys and slammed the door on his way out.

**Hinata's Place**

Neji arrived at Hinata's place and let himself in, hoping not to see anything he did not want to see. _'Sasuke, you here'_ asked Neji. Sakura and Sasuke emerged from the kitchen.

**Sasuke:** _What's wrong?_

**Neji:** _Sakura here are my keys, could you go to my place and see Tenten please_

Sakura looked at Neji and saw that he looked frustrated, she kissed Sasuke on the cheek and picked up the keys, walking out she said _'Don't take it to heart what Tenten said, she can be stupid sometimes'_.

Sasuke: Do I want to know, or do you want a drink?

Neji: I slept with her

Sasuke handed Neji a drink and both men sat in silence sipping their drink, both contemplating what to say to each other.

**Neji's Place**

Sakura arrived at Neji's place and ran up to his apartment to see the door open and Tenten crying her eyes out by the sofa.

Saki: _Teni come on, get yourself cleaned up_

**Teni:** _you didn't see his eyes, I was so cruel_

**Saki:** _I know_

**Teni:** _what am I going to do?_

**Saki:** _Sort this mess out with Jun and then with Neji_

Tenten got up and headed to the bathroom, while Sakura waited and contemplated on what happen between the two. Tenten emerged from the room and both girls headed down the stairs to the car, so they could meet Kai at his hotel. On the way Tenten told Sakura what had happen and how she felt about Neji.

**PLZ REVIEW**

**I am sorry for the delay and any grammar mistakes **

**I am in a bit of a rut at the moment, so if anyone has any ideas let me know**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Reasons of the heart**

_**What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us**_

**Chapter 14**

**Teni:** _I am in love with him, but I don't know how to tell him_

**Saki:** _Did you sleep with him_?

**Teni:** _You know me so well; I thought it would not matter_

**Saki:** _He looked like he wanted to break something_

**Teni:** _I ruined everything haven't I?_

**Saki:** _Let's concentrate on this problem your career faces first _

They girls arrived to meet Kai at his hotel, while Sakura contemplated her own feelings towards Sasuke.

**Kai:**_ Darlings come, come we must talk_

The girls followed Kai to his hotel room to discuss the impending problem.

**Kai:** _Right Teni sweetheart you have an interview with E News to sort this out, we need to make an announcement to the reporters, you are hot news at the moment_

**Teni:** _I think I should just hide away, why now I knew coming back here would be a mistake _

**Saki:** _don't be stupid, it will be fine _

**Teni:** _Seriously, Neji won't talk to me anymore, my career might be ending, What the FUCK!_

Tenten and Sakura kept on arguing while Kai looked on, surprised he never saw Tenten so angry in general. When it hit him, he was surprised to say the least.

**Kai:** _You had sex OH MY GO!_

The girls stopped fighting and looked at Kai and then at each other and in that moment they burst out laughing.

**Kai:** _well at least I can provide some entertainment, bad news with the interview_

**Teni:** _Who is conducting my interview?_

**Kai:** _Lucy Rose_

**Teni:** _Damn that Bitch has it in for me_

**Saki:** _Yeah for you, rumour has it she has a thing for your lovely Fiancée_

_Kai: Please she has a thing for any man that has money_

Tenten looked out of the window seeing the paparazzi sniffing and waiting and, wondering how to put everything back to normal, still whishing she told Hinata she could not turn up for her wedding, yet at the same moment, silently thinking that she cannot keep running anymore.

**Teni:** _Right what time is this interview_

**Kai:** _in 2 hour's time_

Tenten kissed kai's cheek to say thank you, and left the room, not expecting to be hounded by the paps.

**Kai**: _Right I will handle the paparazzi, leave by the back door of the hotel_

As the girls left, with Tenten deciding enough was enough, she could not run away anymore. They drove straight to Hinata's place. Kai was letting the Paps know what was happening.

**Hinata's Place**

The boys were sitting quietly each with their own thoughts.

**Neji: **_I'm__stupid, should have guessed that she would run again _

**Sasuke: **_I think you need to make it clear buddy, let her know who is boss _

At that very moment the girls pulled up outside the house

**Sasuke:** _Now is your chance, speak to her_

**Sasuke**_: Who knew having a relationship, was this tiring _

**Neji:**_ Guess Sikamaru was right in a way, I still Love her, I think about her all the time _

**Sasuke:**_ I know what you mean, it's only a month and I know Sakura is the one for me_

_The front door banged shut. _Sakura walked straight past the living room and made herself scarce. Sasuke left Neji, saying good luck, just as Tenten walked in.

'_You're back, what happened'_ asked Neji with a hint of anger. _'We have an interview with Lucy Rose at 2 o'clock'_ replied Tenten. '_What's with the us, they is no us remember'_ replied an annoyed Neji.

**Teni:** _I'm sorry, I did not mean to say the things I did, I guess I'm not ready yet, me and you shouldn't have happened you know that, just as I do _

Neji looked at Tenten, and realised she still would not admit that she loved him, that her running away was easier then dealing with him _'What do you see when you look at me Teni'_

**Tenten:** _A handsome, kind hearted man that deserves better than me _

**Neji:** _I will do the interview with you and after we will talk about our fucked up relationship, look at me_

Tenten turned round and her heart broke again, Neji looked hurt, but she couldn't give him what he wanted. They both left together to get ready for the interview. Neji could tell, she was frightened he would hurt, like Jun did all those years ago, not once realising that Tenten was scared of him.

**Studio**

'_Right we are on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, '_

**LR**: _Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, well do we have a show for you today_

(The quick commentary of what would be happening is going on now)

**LR:** _But first here to join us are the lovely Tenten Kunai and CEO of Hyuga Industries Neji_ _Hyuga _

**LR:** _Well guys there seems to be a lot of speculation about your relationship, not to mention a Pregnancy, Care to fill us in _

Neji and Tenten looked at each other lovingly and held hands, before he spoke.

**Neji:** _I will says it right here Tenten and I are engage to be married; we have been friends for many years,_

**Tenten:** _We met again and the sparks just happened_

**LR:** _Well_ _I must say Tenten you are lucky to have caught such a wonderful man_

**Neji:** _Actually, I am the lucky one_

**LR:** _We would love to know your relationship with Jun Misaki Tenten_

**Tenten:** _It is true I used to date Jun when I was starting out in the modelling business, and fell pregnant; I lost my child a couple of weeks into my pregnancy_

**Neji:** _It is a tragedy that she lost the child_

**LR:** _I see that it does not bother you Mr. Hyuga to learn about your fiancées pregnancy_

**Neji:** _I do not see why Tenten is being dragged into the mud, by some people, due to the fact she lost a child. A child is a gift and I would be honoured if I had a child with Tenten, she will make a wonderful mother_

**LR:** _Well you heard it from the horses' mouth; we will be back after this break. _

**LR:** _Welcome back, well do we see children in the future then Neji and Tenten_

The couple laugh and Tenten answers _'of course, I wish to have a little boy that looks just like Neji'_, Neji looked at her with surprise.

**LR:** _You have it here folks today, expect to see a little Tenten and Neji, thank you and congratulations to the both of you._

**Neji:** _Thank you for having us on your show._

The couple leave the show with Neji and Tenten pondering the things they said. Neji drove them straight back to his place. Tenten looked at the window, wondering if she should tell Neji she was leaving tomorrow evening.

**Thank You to all my readers **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and for the late post **

**I will try to update weekly **

**Criticism and reviews are welcomed **


	16. Chapter 16

**Reasons of the heart**

_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams_

**Chapter 15**

To Tenten the drive felt like an eternity, she had no idea how to tell Neji she was leaving. Neji on the other hand, was wondering what she was thinking, ever since he knew her, Tenten always kept her secrets and feelings close to her chest, however he could read her like an open book, due to the facial expressions she portrayed. _'So when are we going to get started on that little boy Teni'_ Neji asked jokingly. Tenten on the other hand was so wrapped up in herself she did not realise it was a joke and was horrified as soon as the car stopped at a traffic light, Tenten undid her seat belt, but did not get far, Neji gripped her wrist, and she turned round and slapped him, allowing her to flee from the car running as fast as she could. Neji shouted _'What the hell Tenten'_ but before he could do anything the lights changed and he drove on to his place hoping she would be there.

**Hinata's Place**

**Sasuke:** _Hey Saki, marry me _

**Saki:** _What, we have only known each other for a month_

**Sasuke:** _I know, but I love you and only you, I feel a connection and know that you are the one_

**Saki:** _Wow, I mean I don't know what to say_

**Sasuke:** _Guessed I rushed into it_

**Saki:** _No wait, I Love you, but I don't think I am ready for marriage_

**Sasuke:** _I see_

**Saki:** _My flight is tonight, but I want to make our relationship work, No matter what, I feel the connection as well like I have known you all my life_

**Sasuke:** _Soul mates_

**Saki:** _You believe in that kind of stuff_

**Sasuke**: _Guess I do, now that I met you_

**Sakura: **_Talk about cheesy_

**Sasuke: **_That's__what happens when you are in love_

**Saki:** _I will marry you someday, just not right now, I want a proper proposal you know_

**Sasuke:**_ I'm good at surprises you know _

**Saki:**_ Really now _

Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him and leaned in for a romantic kiss and retreated up the stairs to the guest bedroom they were using, spending the last couple of hours together, and deciding to keep the engagement to themselves.

**Neji's Place**

Tenten made it to Neji's place; she dashed in to hide evidence of her leaving. However fate was not on her side.

**Neji:** _What in hell did you run away for? Do you know how fucking stupid that was Tenten _

Tenten controlled her fury with difficulty. She tried everything to get out and away from him. She drew herself up. _'I am leaving'_. '_Typical just typical,'_ Neji sneered, stepping into the room further, big and menacing. _'Ignore a problem and it doesn't exist, huh, Teni? Well, princess, I'm not taking it. We're going to have this out if I have to_' _Tenten was so angry she threw the remote control at him, stopping him in his tracks. The remote bounced off the hard angle of his chin, slithered down his chest and clattered to the floor. There was utter silence as his pearl eyes narrowed dangerously at her. Tenten swallowed nervously. At least it shut him up she thought. _'That's the second time you have hit me today Teni!' _Neji's voice was a purring threat. '_And that is one time too many in my opinion'_. Neji took another step towards Tenten. _'stay where you are'_ Tenten squeaked, scrabbling away from him and picked up the next closest item to throw at him half excited and half terrified. She brandished the CDs in her hands as she backed away slowly. _'Neji I am warning you' 'Warning me Teni?_ He asked softly, still walking towards her. '_Or bluffing?_' He didn't think she would do it. He thought he knew her well enough to predict her every move. Tenten through the CDs at him, but that did not stop him as he caught her by the door_. 'Let me go, you jerk!'_ Teni shrieked, kicking at him. Staggering slightly, Neji's foot came down on a stray CD case and they both landed on the messy floor with a thump. '_Neji are you ok?'_ Carefully Tenten eased herself off him, checking him. _'Don't stop Teni it feels good'._ Her hands stiffened against his chest, but were caught by his. _'You would care for the devil himself if he was hurt' 'I guess I can't help it_' Tenten replied drily. Neji pulled himself up and pulled TenTen to him for a kiss. Deepening the kiss he walked them towards his room and shut the door, making sure it was the two of them against the rest of the world. Neji awoke and looked at Tenten believing that tomorrow she will accept them as a proper couple, not for one second did he think that she would cheat him out of that. Tenten woke up and rang Sakura after she got dressed.

**Saki:** _Hello_

**Teni:** _Its Teni, I will meet you at the airport_

**Saki:** _What happened did you tell him?_

**Teni:** _Don't worry; I will fill you in when I see you_

Tenten kissed Neji's forehead to say goodbye, but he trapped her beneath him when he rolled over. Tenten thought it was pretty ironic that she couldn't even leave peacefully. She pushed Neji off her waking him up in the process. Neji looked at Tenten all dressed.

**Neji:** _Where are you going with those bags?_

**Tenten:** _I was putting them in the guest room_

**Neji:**_ So what excuse do you have, about being all dressed up?_

**Neji:** _What were you leaving without telling me, unbelievable Tenten_

**Teni:** _I think we need some space_

**Neji**_**:**__ So what you said about having a little boy like me, was it true are you willing to give our relationship a go_

**Teni:** _since we are airing out the closet, why did I become your Fiancée?_

**Neji:** _I needed to clench a property deal; it worked for both of us _

**Tenten:** _I see so I'm just here for you to clench property deals_

**Neji:** _So what was I then a summer fling, where you ever going to give us a chance _

**Teni:** _What chance, we got what we needed out of each other, my cabs here_

Neji moved closer to Tenten, not caring he was still naked.

**Tenten:** _Put some clothes on would you _

**Neji:** _Why didn't you like it when I fucked you? _

**Tenten:** _Don't be so crude_

**Neji:** _Running again are we, so tell me did you have any lovers like me, then, you know what they say a women never forgets her first lover, give me a call then if you in town. We can fuck again_

**Tenten:** _I..._

**Neji:** _what do you want Tenten, me fucking you again_

Tenten slapped him and run crying out the door towards her cab with Neji looking hurt from the window.

**Review Please and thank you to all my readers **

**Sorry for any mistakes grammar or otherwise **


	17. Chapter 17

**Reasons of the heart**

_Sometimes a broken heart beats louder than all the whole hearts combined_

**Chapter 16**

**3 months later - ****Himeji Castle in Japan**

Tenten was sipping her drink, relaxing until she had to shoot pictures again, she felt at peace and it was nice to have some company as well, during work.

**Model 1**_**: **__This place is nice_

**Teni: **_I know, I think I could live here_

**Model 1: **_You are so lucky, to have a lovely fiancée, I mean who would give him up; I bet he would live wherever you want to _

**Teni:**_ I guess _

Tenten just laughed, after all it was for the best she left, and it had to be. A couple of hours later, everything had been wrapped up, Tenten said bye and made her way to her hotel. Tenten was enjoying her bath when the doorbell rang. She groaned, soaking after a photo shoot was a ritual Tenten liked to do. Teni towelled herself quickly, grimacing as she caught sight of her tired face. Hoping that the other models would go away, however the persistent knocking, meant it must be something important, for someone to disturb her. She was yawning as she opened the front door of her hotel room, leaving the safety chain attached. The yawn froze in her throat. '_Hanabi, what are you doing here'_ asked Tenten. Tenten opened the door to let the girl in. _'My dad is Japan securing a deal, Hinata said you would be here and I asked Sakura what hotel you usually use' _she replied. Her stomach twisted what had she expected? She had made it clear to Neji she did not want to see him ever. The painful thought must have shown on her face, because Hanabi's smile faded. _'If I have come at a bad time, I can leave'_ Hanabi half turned away. _'No, its ok, come in' _Tenten replied, pulling the girl in behind her as she closed the door. _'I am surprised, how long are you going to be in Japan'_ asked Teni. _'A couple of days, what about you Tenten' _Hanabi asked

**Tenten:** _Till tomorrow afternoon, and then I am flying back to New York, to help raise money to build a school in Ethiopia with charity work _

**Hanabi:** _Cool can I stay over_

**Tenten:** _If you don't mind the mess_

**Hanabi:** _I thought models all bunked together and partied all night _

**Tenten:** _I like the peace and quiet to be honest and photographers hate models that party all night and then turn up for work _

The girls caught up with each other's life and talked about random things, till sleep overtook them. Hanabi waved goodbye and texted her sister to tell her what Tenten was up to, while she sang to herself skipping to the elevator, hoping to get the two hot heads back together.

Now that life had returned to normal, Tenten had the feeling she was going to miss him even more. To say that they had fought would have been an understatement, she had been afraid and had been in no mood to listen, and she had closed up and only listened to the promptings of fear and anger swirling around in her head.

**New York **

Sakura wondered why Tenten took a later flight, it was 4pm already and if she did not hurry Sakura would leave her there. After a few minutes of waiting for Tenten to arrive, she started wonder how long it would take for her to find her bags, but at the same time admit her feelings for Neji.

**Saki:** _Finally, I thought you died or something_

**Tenten:** _Fans and I could not find my luggage_

**Saki:** _Well at least your home, I have missed you_

**Teni:** _Me to, I am so tired, I hate this job sometimes_

**Saki**_**:**__ You chose it as a career_

**Teni:**_ Don't remind me, let's go home_

**Saki:**_ Not right now your fans are approaching _

Sakura looked at Tenten, while she was signing autographs for fans and posing for pictures and she thought how unhappy Teni looked and took her phone out to let Hinata know that she had arrived and that their plan could be put into motion. They arrived at their shared apartment and Teni took her time to shower and then relax while Sakura was heating their dinner.

**Saki:** _You coming for dinner_

**Teni:** _Coming_

**Saki:** _So how was the trip? What did you get me?_

**Teni:** _Ok, the country is beautiful; you will get your present when I unpack and how are things with you and Sasuke_

**Saki:** _Fine, he's coming to visit soon_

**Teni:** _You working tonight_

**Saki:** Yes, _wash up, love you _

Sakura blew her a kiss and left the kitchen to get ready for work.

**Saki:** _See you in the morning _

**Teni:** _Take care and be safe_

Tenten finished the washing up and took her glass of wine into the living room to relax and watch television. She knew she wanted to see Neji again, but did not want to make the first move. It wasn't working, trying to forget him. Yes superficially her life was full and busy and increasingly successful; however there was a hollow ring to it, signalling an inner emptiness only Neji could fill. She acknowledged the truth that even after all these years she still loved him, in her heart his image was still fresh and vibrant. How was she going to let Neji know that the decision to live and cut him out of her life was made in panic and haste? She switched the television and went to bed, to try and get rid of these feelings of what is and why she did what she did. The sound of keys being thrown on a table woke Tenten up.

**Teni:** _Bloody hell Saki, why are you waking me up so early _

**Saki:** _Calm down its only 8:30, are you ok_

**Teni:** _You know you can say Neji's name, I won't faint or get angry_

**Saki:** _I'm not having this conversation with you right now, I'm tired_

**Teni:** _Too hell with pride right, love conquers all, go to sleep_

Sakura made her way to her room, wondering what the hell happened, while she was at work.

**Over to Chicago **

**Receptionist:** _Mr Uchiha, Mr Hyuga is here_

**Sasuke:** _Send him in please Isabelle_

**Neji:** _I brought the contract, read it and see what you think_

**Sasuke:** _Thanks, but I called you here for a different reason_

**Neji:** _Well this is intriguing_

**Sasuke:** _Are you going to go after Tenten_

**Neji:** _Don't mention her name_

**Sasuke:** _You love her, fight for you both_

**Neji:** _She's gone, and you know how stubborn she is _

**Sasuke**_**:**__ I know, Sakura told me, she's thrown herself into work and won't admit anything_

**Neji:** _She needs to face up to her feelings for me; I'm not going after her, let her come to me_

**Sasuke:** _Do you want to know where she is_

**Neji:** _If this is all we are going to talk about, then I will leave_

**Sasuke:** _Calm down, I had to try, women you know_

**Neji:** _Hinata _

**Sasuke:** _Yeah_

Both of them left Sasuke's office and headed to lunch to talk about the housing contract they were going into. They talked about casual stuff like Sasuke being an uncle again, Hinata being Pregnant and various other things, as they are always busy. Before parting ways Sasuke gave Neji a piece of advice to think about. _'You know Neji, true love only comes around once'_. Neji thought about it all the way home, thinking if he should give it another go to persuade her to give them a chance.

**Back to New York**

After a couple of hours Sakura woke up to her phone ringing. '_Hello, who is this'_ she asked sleepily. _'Sasuke, I think he might come after her, love you, go back to sleep Saki'._ The dial tone clicked in Sakura's head and she realised what just had happen, but instead of jumping up and down and screaming like a school girl, she walked out of her room to find the hopeless friend she called Tenten. Teni on the other hand was sting in the living room with junk food watching the entire series of Boys over Flowers, with her tears flowing freely. Sakura was in shock, because she had not seen Tenten in this state in a while.

**Saki:** _I thought you were going after Neji or attempt to reconnect with him _

**Tenten:** _What if he has moved on_

**Saki:** _Don't be stupid, why are you crying_

**Tenten:** _Because ss501's song 'because I'm stupid' describes mine and Neji's relationship and I love this programme_

Both girls burst out laughing at her response, Sakura joined her on the sofa and both girls watched the rest of the series, before falling asleep. Tenten and Neji both thought about their issues, but both refusing to admit the mistakes they made and pluck up the courage to apologise to each other. Their friends and family were getting desperate and were thinking why the hell those two were so bloody stupid, making them more frustrated. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into another two months apart, however both Neji and Tenten threw themselves into work. After a long photo shoot abroad in Italy, Tenten returned home, once again feeling lonely. Sakura had left her a note to say she was working again. That evening she decided to spend some time sitting outside on her balcony with a glass of wine, watching the stars and pondering the rest of her life, when the doorbell rang. Thinking that Sakura must have finished early and forgotten her keys again, Tenten made her way to the front of the apartment to open the door. Putting on a smile, she threw open the door wide and froze...

**Review Please **

**Thank you to all my readers **

**Sorry for any mistakes grammar or otherwise **

**Sorry for the late update and enjoy **


	18. Chapter 18

**Reasons of the heart**

_Love is giving someone the power to destroy you…..but trusting them not to…._

**Chapter 16**

The sun was shining and around the world people were waking up or going to sleep. Hinata now two months pregnant sat on the porch swing to read the newspaper.

**MODEL TENTEN KUNAI AND CEO OF HUYGA CORPS NEJI HUYCA ON THE ROCKS**

_It has been three months since we have last seen the couple together, miss kunai was spotted on a photo shoot with her engagement ring round her neck, whereas Mr Hyuga was seen having dinner with a pretty blonde at popular restaurant **'SAPPHIRE' **. Has the golden couple fallen apart, or were there cracks to begin with before the relationship even started, read more on pg 5_

Everywhere Hinata looked there was a dig about Neji and Tenten's relationship. But would they man up and admit they love each other, no they think it's better to be living like zombies. Hinata rang her cousin to talk to him.

**Chicago 2:30 am**

**Neji:** _Why the hell are you calling this early in the morning Hina?_

**Hina:** _Get on that flipping plane and bring my sister-in-law home_

**Neji**: _We have talked about this, why should I do the running again_

**Hina:** _You know she's scared of you and the emotions you make her feel_

Neji sat up a bit straighter in bed to listen to Hinata, not realising how Tenten felt.

**Neji:** _I never knew_

**Hina:** _That's why she ran when you slept together the first time, I mean cousin did you even say you love her_

**Neji:** _No not really_

**Hina:** _Go after her, and tell her how you feel, I know she will fall back into your arms_

**Neji:** _Or I might get slapped again_

**Hina:** _Don't be an ass, you know Neji, and true love only comes around once_

**Neji:**_ That's the second time I have heard that_

**Hina:** _Go after her_

**Neji:** _I will, how are the baby and the idiot? _

**Hina:** _My husband and the baby are fine, sleep cousin, I hope to hear exciting things and don't be mean to Naruto_

Neji now being fully awake book a flight bound for California and grabbed the earliest flight he could. He knew he should have gone after her the first time. With a sleep on his face and Tenten in his heart he fell asleep.

**California – Tenten and Sakura's apartment**

Thinking that Sakura must have finished early and forgotten her keys again, Tenten made her way to the front of the apartment to open the door. Putting on a smile, she threw open the door and froze... Jun Misaki in all his glory stood outside her door, she knew she was stupid for not putting the latch on the door. Jun pushed the door further and entered the apartment; Tenten could smell the alcohol on him.

**Teni:** _What the fuck do you want?_

**Jun:** _You, I love you_

**Teni:** _Get the fuck out of my apartment _

Jun moved closer to her; however Tenten made sure that there was something in between them. She slowly made her to the phone, to call the police.

**Jun:** _I was so angry when you left_

**Tenten:** _You killed my child_

**Jun:** _It was an accident_

**Teni:** _You did it on purpose you asshole_

Jun made it round the sofa, and stopped Tenten from moving away from him. _'I guess that was a mistake then'_ He replied. _'You're hurting me! You bastard' _Tenten screamed. She was now scared of Jun, he kept staring at her. She pulled her arm free and ran, but was not fast enough. She heard a crack. When he finally let go he stared at her. She tried to move her hand to grab the phone but it didn't move. Something is wrong, she thought. She looked at him, silently pleading for him to leave her alone. '_Don't look at me like that!_' He smacked her across the face'. Tenten cradled her broken arm and swiped her legs at him making him fall, she tried to dash to her room, but Jun gripped her ankle. _'You fucking bitch, don't make hit you again, sit down and bloody listen'_ Jun shouted at her, while he pulled her up by her hair and threw her on the couch.

**Jun:** _What the hell does Hyuga have, that I don't_

**Teni:** _Love you asshole_

Jun grabbed her broken arm and pulled her towards him, and kissed her roughly, at that very moment Teni tried to knee him where the sun does not shine, however Jun anticipated this and threw her back on the couch.

**Jun:** _I love you_

**Teni:** _You just love money_, she spat at him, making her intentions clear

**Jun:** _You little bitch, no worry Hyuga won't have you after I finish with you_

**Tenten:** _Get bent you mother fucking asshole_

**Jun:** _You shouldn't have left me _

**Tenten:** _Good riddance to bad rubbish_

Jun slapped her again and then stroked her cheek, apologising. Tenten just thought he had gone crazy, because he wasn't this bad when they were together. _'We will have another child'_ Jun said more to himself than Tenten. With her arm badly hurting she seized the opportunity to flee, Jun not accepting this flew back due the impact and Tenten made a run for it towards her bathroom, succeeding. Jun followed her _'you little whore, I'm gona find you and make you pay'_ screamed Jun, throwing things around. Tenten desperately searched for her phone, remembering that she left it in the kitchen. Jun arrived and started banging on the door, to get her out. Why hadn't her neighbours phoned for the police? After a while the banging stopped and all she could hear was Jun sobbing at the door. Not wanting to aggravate him she started cleaning her cuts and bruises, noticing that she would have a black eye, not to mention the bruises on her legs, arms and back tomorrow, if she got out of this situation. Feeling secure in the bathroom, she climbed into the tub to hide, feeling her eyes getting tired, and she fell asleep.

After a couple of hours, Tenten woke up to something moving her hair, her eyes opened to notice Jun moving strands of hair out of her face, and she did the only thing possible, she screamed and tired to get away from him. _'Stop moving'_ an angry Jun said. She noticed the knife in his hand and starting whimpering. Jun feeling angry with her dragged her up by her broken arm and pulled her towards the bedroom, throwing her on the bed he started to cut away pieces of her clothes. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he did not notice when Tenten brought the lamp down on his head, noticing he was not moving she made her way to the kitchen to get her phone. Tenten dialled 999 waiting to be connected to the police, being relieved that her nightmare was over. Jun woke up with a bad headache and made his way to his love, he noticed her on the phone and yanked it away from her, he threw her away and she landed on the glass table shattering it. Jun walked over to her and kept apologising again, with whatever strength she had she toppled him over to see his head hitting the edge of the table, before blackness took over consuming her.

**Hospital**

Sakura was on her break and decided to check in to see how Tenten was, she rang the phone a couple of times before the answering message came on **'This is Sakura and Tenten, please leave a message...'** '_Teni this is Saki, listen I won't be home until tomorrow morning sorry sweetie there has been a pile up on the freeway, will see you tomorrow love you'_ said Sakura, unaware of the trouble Tenten was in.

**Chicago**

**Neji:** _Thanks for giving me a lift Sasuke_

**Sasuke:** _No problem man_

**Neji:** _Here goes nothing_

**Sasuke:** _Remember what I said the day you asked her to prom_

**Neji:** _You better treat her right you know, Tenten is one in a million, you can't get girls like her _

**Sasuke:** _Go get her, Good Luck _

**Neji:** _Thanks man, see you on the other side, I don't need luck, I just need her_

**Tannoy at the airport:** _Flight 476 to California is now boarding_

**Sasuke:** _Just marry the girl_

The boys hugged each other and parted way. Neji boarded his flight with butterflies in his stomach; even the irritating air hostess could not dampen his mood.

**Konoha- Tenten and Sakura's apartment**

The place looked like a bomb sight, Tenten was battered and beaten like she had gone through a warzone, and she was losing a lot of blood due the piece of glass sticking out of her leg, she managed to regain consciousness just in time to pull out the piece of glass and ring Sakura's mobile, before the blackness consumed her again. Jun was still unconscious.

**Hospital**

Sakura's phone kept ringing in the locker room; however she was still in an operating theatre. Tenten's life was hanging in balance...

**Chicago**

Before Sasuke sarted to drive, he rang Hinata. 'He is on his way to get her'. 'Finally I have had enough of this Neji and Tenten drama' repiled Hinata. Sasuke just laughed and the talk about other things, before Hinata decided to meddle in his love affairs, he said goodbye and made his way home. Thinking about the image of little children with bright green eyes and a cheeky smile. Over in Konoha Hinata felt all was right in the world, while she made ramen for her husband, hoping her child would not be as obessed with ramen. Singing to herself she waited to hear good news.

**Review Ple****ase **

**Thank you to all my readers and sorry for the late update**

**Sorry for any mistakes grammar or otherwise **


	19. Chapter 19

**Reasons of the heart**

_To love and be loved is everything _

**Chapter 18**

Sakura finished her shift at the hospital, hoping to get a hot bath and relax with Tenten before she flew out for another shoot in Hong Kong. Entering the changing rooms, she picked up her stuff and checked her phone to see if there were any messages. Seeing her home number flashing, she tried calling the number, but realised it was engaged. She waited for the lift, got in and made her way towards her car. Singing along to _**'Seungri, what can I do'**_ she pulled into the apartment complex car park. Making her way upstairs she fished for her keys to get in. Opening the door she got the shock of her life, Tenten was unconscious, she ran to Tenten and checked her pulse realising she was still breathing she called for the police and an ambulance at the same as cradling Tenten's head sobbing.

**Konoha Airport**

Neji had arrived and got into a cab to make his way to the girls apartment, thinking of what he would tell her and how to propose for real this time, getting irritated with the traffic he pulled out his phone and tried ringing her, however there was no answer. Thankfully the traffic seemed to be moving, after a while he arrived at the girls apartment complex to notice flashing lights and police standing everywhere, not to mention reporters as well.

**Girls Apartment**

Sakura was so angry to see reporters at the front that she made the ambulance people take Tenten down to the car park. They managed to get her in the car and Sakura drove like there was no tomorrow, luckily one of the paramedics, manage to let an officer know so they could clear the way to the hospital. Neji not seeing any of the girls wondered what had happen, noticing two people on the street talking he made his way over to overhear their conversation.

**Random Person 1:** _I know it's terrible_

**Random Person 2:** _How could someone be that cruel?_

**Random Person 1:** _I heard she was three months pregnant_

**Random Person 2:** _Awful_

**Random Person 1:** _she is a lovely girl, even though she is a model_

**Random Person 2:** _I know not snobby like some_

**Random Person 1:** _Her poor Fiancée_

**Random Person 2:** _But they were on the rocks_

**Neji:** _I am sorry are you talking about Tenten Kunai_

**Random Person 1:** _Oh my yes, terrible terrible thing_

**Random Person 2**: At_ least those nasty reporters did not get any pictures_

**Neji:** _What Happened?_

**Random Person 1**: _Tenten is on her way to hospital and another person, who we do not know_

Neji got to one of the police officers to find out what had happened in detail.

**Police Officer:** _Sorry sir you have to get back, this is a crime scene_

**Neji:** I _am Neji Hyuga Tenten Kunai's fiancée, can you tell me what happened_

**Police officer:** _Sir we will take you to the hospital where she is being treated_

**Neji:** _Can you tell me what happened_

**Police officer:** _She was found by Miss Haruno, I am sorry I'm just patrol officer and do not know the whole story_

The managed to make it to the hospital and Neji found Sakura outside the operation room crying her eyes out.

**Neji**: _Sakura what happened?_

**Saki: **_What are you doing here, has the pressed leaked it already, flipping parasites_

**Neji:** _No I was on my way to tell her I love her_

**Saki:** _It was horrible, I got home from work and she was lying in her own blood_

**Neji:** Who was it?

**Saki:** Jun Misaki, _He attacked her last night_

**Neji: **_Is she pregnant_

**Saki: **_I don't know, she did not say anything to me_

**Neji:** _Did you notice any indication to say she was_

**Sakura:** _No, but she did look a little tired, but I chalked it up to travelling and I haven't seen her in the mornings because of my late nights_

**Neji:**_ I'm going to kill that bastard_

**Saki:**_ No, don't act rash the police are with him_

**Neji**_: Is he in the same hospital Sakura_

**Saki**_: Yes, but he stills need to be treated_

**Neji**_: what room_

**Saki: **_Its best you don't know_

**Neji**_: Don't _

**Saki: **_You are going to be a father_

That stopped Neji in his tracks, at that very moment, a doctor walked out of the operating room to look for Sakura.

**Saki: **_John, how is she?_

**John: **_You should go home Sakura_

**Saki: **_I can't tell me _

**John: **_She is stable, but has lost a lot of blood_

**Neji**_: Is she pregnant _

**John: **_Who are you?_

**Saki: **_This is Neji Hyuga, Tenten's fiancée_

**John: **_Yes she is about eight weeks along_

**Neji: **_Two months_

**Saki: **_Is the womb ok_

**John:**_ thankfully there was no harm to the baby, it's perfectly ok, however we will we keeping an eye on them both, they should be coming out now_

Sakura and Neji thanked the doctor and waited for Tenten to be wheeled out, walking besides her Sakura realised she should go home and shower and rest and leave Neji with Tenten.

**Saki:**_ Take care of her _

**Neji:**_ I will_

Sakura left for her apartment, arriving outside she noticed Sasuke standing outside with a duffle bag._ 'What are you doing here' 'Neji let me know, come on lets go in' replied Sasuke. _Sakura opened the door and started crying, Sasuke lead her to her room and let her cry her eyes out.

**Next morning (Konoha) **

The weather was horrible; Hinata was staying at Ino's place while Naruto and Shikamaru were on a business trip in Thailand, when Ino called her urgently. _'Hinata'_ she rushed downstairs to see the news on TV _'Model Tenten Kunai in Hospital'_ Hinata tired calling Sakura and Neji, but their phones were switched, so she did the next best thing and made her way to her private jet with Ino and Inori **(Ino and Sikamaru's son)** made their way to the airport.

**Hospital**

Neji awoke to the sound of the door opening to see Sakura and Sasuke walking in.

**Sasuke:** _We brought breakfast and a change of clothes_

**Sakura:** _Take a shower; we will be here in case anything happens_

**Neji:** _Thanks he kissed Tenten on the forehead and walked to the shower_

**Saki:** _I can't believe she did not tell me she was pregnant_

**Sasuke**_**:**__ Don't worry I'm sure she would have told you in due course_

**Saki:** _you will be ok Teni _looking over the pale Tenten

Sasuke did not know what to say however, he hugged her to reassure her and all of a sudden Hinata and Ino walked into the room with Inori sleeping.

**Saki:** _what are you guys doing here?_

**Hina:** _We couldn't sit and wait_

**Ino:** _She needs us and so do you_

Sasuke was left to hold a sleeping Inori, while the girls hugged and talked about Tenten, Neji came out to all the commotion and was grateful to see his cousin had arrived.

**Neji:** _First thing first where are you guys staying?_

**Ino:** _The hotel we told them we were on our way_ (**the one the boys own)**

**Neji:** _Ok I will be in the hospital and Sasuke and Sakura are staying in the apartment_

A nurse walked in to check Tenten's vitals and informed them that visiting hours hadn't started and they had to leave. Ino made clear they were not leaving and that they were given permission to be there. **(Tenten is in a room all by herself)** The nurse left muttering under her breath about the rich and famous. The gang waited and prayed; in and out taking turns to watch over Tenten. Neji took his turn to watch over his sleeping angel and tell her how much he loved her. Falling asleep besides her, not noticing the monitor started to escalate.

**Review Please **

**Thank you to all my readers **

**Sorry for any mistakes grammar or otherwise **

**Enjoy and tell me what you think **


	20. Chapter 20

**Reasons of the Heart**

_Love is patient, love is kind, and what our loves express is true. No amount of tragedy can tear, or break our love_

**Chapter 19**

Tenten opened her eyes and all she could see was the nothing but white, she wondered if she was dead or did heaven look like this. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or on crack, both could be a definite possibility. The white suddenly vanished and different colours started to merge to her body on the hospital bed with Neji besides her sleeping. _'Neji'_ she said softly, thinking of all the pain she caused him. Suddenly the image changed to a little boy with chocolate hair and beautiful pearl eyes ran up to her calling her mummy, she looked so happy and at peace with her child. She wondered whether she deserved that life and if she should give her relationship with Neji a go. She knew she was attracted to him and the sex was out of this world, but he scared her, the fear of him leaving, harming her child made her mind reject him, hurt him. At that very moment she could here beeping sounds, not wanting to leave her haven to tried to hold on to something, but luck was not in her favour._ 'She is stable now'_ one of the nurses told Neji while he waited outside. _'How is she, is the baby ok'_ he asked the doctor anxiously. _'all is well, thankfully she seems to be breathing on her own now and we are hopeful that she will wake up soon'_ replied the doctor. Neji walked back in to see the tubes had been removed and that she looked better. After a little while Sakura came in to give Neji a rest.

**Neji:** _Where is Sasuke?_

**Saki:** _Sleeping, is Tenten ok_

**Neji:** _Yeah, the doctor said it is mostly likely that she will wake up soon_

**Saki:** _Thank god_

Neji kissed Sakura's forehead and told her to call if there was a problem he made his way to Sakura's car and drove to the girl's apartment to sleep and dream of his future. Sakura took her time to observe Tenten, and started to the girl she called her sister.

**Saki:** _He proposed to me you know_

Next to Tenten's bed Sakura sat on the chair and reached for her hand, agreeing with her response. '_I know yes I have only known him for a couple of months, but I'm sure he is the one Teni'_ she replied, but Tenten just lay still, so Sakura continued on with telling her everything going on in every one's life.

**Saki:** _Hinata is now five months pregnant, hope the child is not over crazy like Naruto, who am I kidding_

**Saki:** _Wake up please, ten ii don't know what to do if you are gone_

Sakura silently wiped her eyes with a tissue, not noticing that Teni started to move her little finger.

**Saki:** _Neji loves you, I can't believe how stupid you have been, and how could you not tell me that you are pregnant, I mean I will be the best godmother ever_

Tenten squeezed her hand; Sakura looked up and noticed that Tenten was starting to open her eyes. _'Teni can you hear me',_ Tenten just blinked at her, Sakura left and called a nurse to check her vitals.

**Nurse:** _You need to take it easy Miss Kunai_

Tenten nodded her head and stared at Sakura, Teni opened her arms and Sakura ran up to the girl and hugged her like no tomorrow.

**Teni:** _So Sasuke asked you to marry him_

**Saki**_: yes, with a shitty proposal_

**Teni**_**:**__ Congratulations_

**Saki**: _I am waiting for a better proposal of course_

**Teni**_**:**__ I am sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant_

**Saki:** _All is forgiven if I get to be Godmother of course_

**Teni:** _Please like there would be anyone else_

**Saki:** _You need to talk to Neji_

**Teni:** _I know_

**Saki:** _I called everyone; they should be on their way_

**Teni:** _I want some fresh air_

**Saki: **_Sure_

Sakura helped Tenten in a wheelchair and pushed her out of her room towards the hospital garden. Both girls just sat in silence enjoying the scenery and watching time fly by.

**Teni:** _I love you Saki, thank you_

**Saki**_**:**__ I know_ _hunny _

The rest of the gang made their way to where Sakura and Tenten were sitting.

**Ino:** _Thank god you are fine Teni_

**Teni:** _you worry too much Ino_

**Ino**_: Of course I have to worry, who is going to model my maternity line_

**Hina:** _I am glad you are ok_

**Tenten**_**:**__ 5 months pregnant Hina_

**Hina:** _I work fast, what can I say _

The girls just laughed and hugged each other and Tenten started playing with Inori while everyone just sat and thanked god that Tenten and the baby were safe, not noticing the pair of eyes watching them from afar.

**Sasuke:** _Are you going to hide here or talk to her_

**Neji:** _I don't know what to say_

**Sasuke:** _Something like I love you _

**Neji:** _Do you think she will run again_

**Sasuke:** _Who knows, make the first step_

**Neji:** _How the fuck did life get so complicated_

**Sasuke:** _She is good with Inori_

**Neji:** _I know_

**Sasuke:**_ Godfather_

**Neji:** _of course, Thanks man_

Sasuke rang Sakura and asked her to get rid of everyone so Neji and Tenten could have some peace and quiet, but all he got was voice mail.

**Sasuke**: _We have to walk over_

The two men walked over and Sasuke kissed Tenten on the forehead, making his feelings known.

**Ino: **_Reporters on their way let's get the hell out of here_

The gang marched in to the hospital and back to Tenten's hospital room and then looked at each other.

**Sasuke:** _I going to see if we can get you discharged ok_

**Sakura**_**:**__ I will come with you_

**Ino:** _Inori needs changing, be back in a minute_

**Hinata**: _Better call Naruto_

Tenten looked at Neji and vice versa. He calmly walked over to her bed and took a sit.

**Tenten:** _I'm sorry for being stupid_

**Neji:** _Were you going to tell me about the baby_

**Teni:** _Don't know, I was scared you would force me into marriage because of the baby_

**Neji:** _I love you, but I wouldn't force you Teni_

He lifted his hand and caressed her face

**Teni:** _I think it would be a boy_

**Neji:** _Of course my first born will be a boy; _he rested the palm of his hand on her stomach

She hit him playfully, laughing

**Neji:** _I love you Tenten and I want us to get married _

**Tenten**: _I shouldn't have said those things_

**Neji:** _You were running away again, I am sorry about what I said _

**Teni:** _I was scared_

**Neji:** _When I asked you to prom I thought you knew I loved you_

**Teni:** _You never said so in words_

**Neji: **_**I**__ thought my actions proved that_

**Teni:** _I was being a coward_

**Neji:** _No I rushed things again_

**Teni**: _Sorry I love you with all my heart, I did not mean to hurt you _

Tenten watched as his skin flushed with warmth. _'All of you not just the pieces that I feel comfortable with, I want you to be more, not less Neji'_ she said huskily.

**Neji:** _So are you giving this relationship a try_

**Teni:** _I would do anything to make you happy _

Neji moved his face towards Tenten to kiss her but stopped at the last minute.

**Teni:** _what _

**Neji:** _Say it again_

**Teni**: _I love you and only you, happy_

The long fingers tightened possessively on her jaw, his eyes alight with joy and mischief, not to mention relief. _'I thought you did, I hoped you did and I'm glad to hear you say it'_ he said smiling. He pounced on her and showed her how much he loved her in that simple kiss. _'Do you know how wild it drove me trying to work out why the idea of a relationship with me was so horrifying? _They both looked at each other and laughed again.

**Neji:** _Move in with me as wife or girlfriend_

**Teni:** _Is that a choice_

**Neji:** _Yes and no_

**Teni:** _What happened to the decisive man I fell in love with, who is this wishy washy substitute?_

Suddenly she was flat on her back against the hospital bed _' you want decisive princess'_ and he was devouring her with his lips and teeth and tongue, while his hands were busy moving south_. 'Neji wait'_ Tenten shuddered as he found the hard peak of her breast and stroked it lovingly through silky black bra.

**Teni:** _what if someone sees_

**Neji:** _who cares?_

**Teni:** _I will marry you_

**Neji:** _Of course you will_

**Teni**: _Don't forget where we are Neji_

**Neji:** _How could I forget?_

**Teni:** _wait for a more appropriate time and place_

**Neji:** _what could be more appropriate, we have come full circle Teni_

Sakura chose that moment to burst in with everyone else

**Saki:** _Finally but cover up_

The all laughed and offered their congratulations around to the happy couple. Full circle a circle of love without beginning or end and large enough to encompass every dream that Tenten could ever wish for.

**Review Please **

**Thank you to all my readers **

**sorry for the late update**

**Sorry for any mistakes grammar or otherwise **


	21. Chapter 21

**Reasons of the Heart**

_Our love will follow us through death_

**Chapter 20**

**Just to let everyone know that the gang are in Konoha. Hinata and Naruto are in their own house as are Ino and Shikamaru. Tenten and Neji are in Neji's apartment and Sasuke and Sakura are staying in a hotel. This is taking place a month after the hospital incident. **

Tenten woke up to the beds singing and the sun shining through the window; she ran to the bathroom and threw up again. She started to think that having this child was going to be the end for her. She did not know how Hinata and Ino put up with this, being three months pregnant was a nightmare; however she thought she was not going through this alone, Sakura was one month pregnant as well. Hearing the vomiting sounds Neji woke up and went straight to the bathroom _'are you ok,'_ he asked worryingly. _'Its fine Neji just morning sickness'_ she replied. He kissed her forehead and dragged her to bed and started talking to the little bump she had. _'You know son, you are going to be just like your mummy, a handful'_ Tenten just laughed and hit Neji with a pillow. _'You know we have to wrap the presents for Inori's birthday, if we miss it Ino will kill us' _Tenten said.

**Neji:** _So, I want to spend time with you and our baby_

**Tenten:** _Get up I want to spend time with the girls _

Tenten got up and went to the bathroom to get showered, while Neji made breakfast. _'I can get use to you making breakfast hunny'_ as she hugged him from behind. Neji kissed her and left for the shower. Both being dressed and armed with the presents made their way to the car. After a while they arrived at Ino's place, where the party had already begun.

**Ino:** _You are late_

**Neji:** _clam down Ino_

**Tenten:** _Sorry totally Neji's fault_

**Ino:** _Come silly_

**Sakura:** _Finally_

**Tenten:** _What made you grumpy?_

**Sasuke:** _morning sickness _

**Neji:** _Congratulations man_

**Sasuke:** _Godfather _

**Neji:** _of course, boy or girl_

**Sasuke:** _Boy_

**Sakura:** _Our child is not even born yet _

**Tenten:** _Men_

Sakura and Tenten just burst out laughing, finding it hilarious. The party was in full swing and the four couples just sat down and enjoyed each other's company.

**Hinata:** _Where is the birthday boy?_

**Shika:** _with his grandparents_

**Ino:** _So when you due Hina_

**Naruto:** _Three more months to go, I'm going to be a Dad_

**Sasuke:** _You don't say_

**Ino:** _Marriage plans yet Tenten, Saks_

**Tenten:** _We haven't talked about it, have we Neji_

**Neji:** _As soon as the baby is born_

**Tenten:** _What?_

Everyone just laughed at the shocked face of Tenten

**Sakura:** _Don't know_

**Sasuke:** _Haven't decided_

**Shika:** _Time to get the Birthday boy_

**Ino:** _I will get him, you get the cake_

Everyone got up and wished Inori happy birthday and watched with help as he blew his candles out. After a couple of hours Ino, put Inori to bed and thanked and said goodbye to her guests, the rest moved out into the garden to watch the fireworks. Neji took the time to sneak over to Tenten and give her something. '_What is it?' 'Open it to find out'_ he replied.

Tenten gazed down at the tear dropped pendant, _'its beautiful'_ she waited as he fastened the catch at the back of her neck, and then lifted the pendant admiringly. _'Thank you Neji'. 'Thank you'_ he replied softly. _'Thank you_' for our child, but most of all, thank you for being you. Neji kissed her tenderly, before saying what the pendant meant. _'This pendant represents our love'_. A feeling of unbearable happiness brought a lump to her throat. _'I love you more than yesterday but less than tomorrow, '_she said chokily. _'And I do'_ murmured Neji, drawing her close. Tenten looked around and saw everybody and thanked the stars that she took the risk with Neji. Whatever the future brought she knew everything would be ok, she had Neji after all and her happily ever after, what more could a girl ask for.

**The End**

**Thank you to everyone that has read my story and I hope that you have enjoyed it. I will be finishing my first story Summer x Summer and I have two more stories in the works. Sorry this chapter was not that long; it was just a bit of fluff. **

**First is another romantic story featuring Tenten and Neji? **

**Second is a werewolf story (haven't really decided how this one will pan out)**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes or if I have offended anyone.**


End file.
